Curse of the dragon lovers
by AoiFurin
Summary: SetoJou.Jou was a cursed.He's the reincarnation of a desperate dragon who cursed himself to find his true love or he'll die when the time of interval comes.
1. prologue

The curse of the dragon lovers 

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest you don't read this. Oh yeah, a few cuss words here and there...depends on my mood. peace sign

Also.. /.../ -Yami to Hikari/.../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

The Curse of the Dragon Lovers

Prologue: So it begins.  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Some people call me seer...the others...an oracle. But I'm merely an observer to hold such titles. All I do was watch as the world change and evolve. I do not hold the sands of time nor hold power the timekeeper has.

All that I am is an observer...

The watcher who watch...and told the tales...

Every life story was like a novel to me...

But the greatest tale that needs to be shared was about two lovers that had been cursed both by loneliness and revenge. Their hearts are true but the curse is more powerful. Yet it can be broken. If they love each other great enough to forgive, the bonds will break and they will be free.

So please pay heed young priest and listen to me...

To understand the tale of the dragon lovers we must start in the beginning.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Before man ruled the world, it was filled with different mythical beasts. One of those was the tribe of dragons. Consisting of different clan, the tribe lived peacefully among themselves in the plain lands.

And even though they had their beast form, they prefer their human form since they live near the human colonies. They also had a third form, their ultimate form. Where they had the built of an agile human but with the power of dragon. They can also have their dragon wings even without changing in their beast form and have more strength than the average human.

Once a dragon reached his adolescent age, he can control his change from beast to human without help from an adult dragon. Before interval, they'll go through a process where their skins would get scaly and they won't be able to turn into their human form. After that, the time to gain their ultimate form comes.

The time of interval. The time where the young dragons go through the ceremony of adulthood. The time where they'll shed their scaly skin and once again regain their human form. Yet with all the rewards of a more powerful body, the risks are great.

Those who failed died or...

Was cursed.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The warrior Sekai of the blue eyes clan just returned from his cleansing journey. Even with his stoic face, one could see the flicker of excitement behind his calm blue eyes. And who wouldn't? For three months he hadn't seen his young brother or even his love, Kachi.

Kachi, heir of the red eyes clan. Nobody thought they would be friends, lovers even. Ever since they were born, they never agreed with each other. While Sekai was cold and quiet, Kachi was fiery and hyper. The two of them was the epitome of opposites.

Maybe it was the same reason they got together.

0/0/FLASHBACK/0/0

"Opposites attract, big brother." Moku's big guileless eyes stared up at his big brother, a teasing tone on his voice.

Sekai just raised his eyebrow before shrugging that thought at the back of his mind. He didn't know that a few days after that conversation Kachi would worm his way through the blue-eyed dragon's heart.

Or we could say he's been inside ever since forever, Sekai just had to open it up.

0/0/0

"Do people tell you you're a cold hearted bastard?" Kachi's hurtful voice made Sekai look up. He was currently sitting under a tree quietly enjoying the warmth of the sun when Kachi blocked it and goes off on his usual tirade. But somehow, with the hurt from his voice...it made Sekai curious on what had hurt the red eye.

"I can't believe over half of the school's population wanted to have you as their future mate. You are nothing but a cruel dragon that.doesn't.have.a.HEART!" the last four words were accompanied by a jab of his finger on the other's chest, each of them harder like the words was pronounced.

Sekai looked at Kachi, who's trying to hold back his tears, running through his head what he did that made the other dragon that way.

Kachi, receiving no response from Sekai, stood upright, wiped his impending tears with his uniform's sleeve and looked at the other's eyes with blatant defiance. He jutted his chin and looked at Sekai with a glare much like the latter's patented glare.

"You're someone I hate very much." with that he walked away leaving a very confused blue eye.

0/0/END FLASHBACK/0/0

Sekai let out a small smile as he remembered that day. Kachi was being a bit different that day and when that happened during lunch, Sekai knew something was up.

He learned later that day that Kachi bared his heart to the one he loved and that dragon just shrugged it off. This enraged him, who would dare hurt his secret beloved's heart?

0/0/FLASHBACK/0/0

"What's wrong with the pup?" Sekai eyed Kachi as he tore the training room apart. It was suppose to be the training hour but no dragon would want to mess with a furious red eye.

Yutou, one of the few golden eyes, looked at Sekai with sad eyes. "His love didn't return his feelings."

"Who?"

Yutou looked at him with confused eyes. Why would Kachi's sworn enemy ask whose his enemy's love? 'What if he'll take that dragon as his mate just to hurt Kachi more?' but erased that thought. Dragon's are monogamous and if they already chose their mate, they're bounded even after life. No one in his right mind would choose someone they don't love.

'That's why most dragons die alone...they rather walk the path of heavens alone than be with someone they really don't love.' he looked sadly at another golden eye who looked so much like him. Yutou was about to enter his dreamland of golden eyes and crimson hair when Sekai took his attention.

"I was asking you a question. Who was his love?" this time, the tone was a bit firmer.

"I--I don't know. He never told me. He just said he'll tell everything to his love but was a bit afraid to approach that dragon personally. So he made this cute blue card and was very proud he's able to draw a perfect dragon on its cover thinking his love would appreciate his hard work. He said he'll be giving the card on their first class together but when he came this morning, he's been sulking. I wasn't his there on his first class but I think he was turned down. And now, after lunch, he's murderous." Yutou was a bit scared that the taller dragon would bite his head off. Just imagine his relief when Sekai, after a few seconds of thought, walked out of the room.

"Oh Kachi...I just wish I could make your love well...love you." Yutou went back on watching his best friend let out his frustration.

0/0

Sekai walked out of the room, Yutou's words still in his mind. He sat on the hallway thinking what happened that morning.

'He seems nervous but still happy when I met him just before class started. I let out my everyday insult of pup towards him and he didn't even mind. I went to my seat and as usual, tons of love letters were scattered on my desk. Like I usually did, I scooped in all up and throw it in the trashcan. There was a cute card though but a love letter will always be rubbish so I throw it away as well. I wouldn't want anyone to know I favored one letter and I'll be choosing my love. The blue eyed dragon was a cute tho--'

Sekai's thought stopped as he realized what did Yutou said.

He made this cute blue card and was very proud he's able to draw a perfect dragon on its cover thinking his love would appreciate his hard work.

'A blue card? Could it be...?' his eyes widen and he stood up. 'He thought I rejected him because I threw it away. If only he knew...'he ran back to their classroom and went to the trashcan. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was still full with the morning paper trash. He emptied its contents and picked up the blue card.

It was slightly rumpled but it was still a beauty to behold. The white scales of the dragon were drawn beautifully but what really took his breath away were the blue eyes that look straight to him. Mocking him the same way his eyes mock others. But even with the attitude, the blue eye appeared soft to the beholder. And Sekai knew it was because Kachi was able to draw the loneliness in the pair of blue eyes.

'He drew my eyes. He sees the real me. The lonely me...' his conversation with Kachi returned full force. 'But I crushed that image when I threw it away without even looking. Like what he says, a dragon that doesn't have a heart.' He opened the card and read it. It confirmed his haunch and squashed the tiny seed of doubt and jealousy with the thought that it might not be him. With a resolve no one could change, Sekai went out of that room to get his chosen mate.

0/0/END FLASHBACK/0/0

They weren't mated yet. They had to go through the interval before they get married. But they are an official couple now. Though only Moku's opinion matter to him, he's glad that none had objected. It would hurt Kachi if one of his friends or his family doesn't approve which in return hurt Sekai. They already performed the seal of bond once they finished their training and took up their chosen job. Him a warrior and Kachi a healer. Now, they are just waiting for the right time to be mated for life.

Three months before the upcoming interval, Sekai was sent for a cleansing ritual. Though he hasn't reached his adulthood, he was a remarkable dragon warrior. The elders thought that such genius should be made knight even before his time of interval. And if in those three months he shows the sign of the upcoming interval, the better. He would be knighted as he cross the line between adolescent and adulthood.

Yet Sekai doesn't care on any of that crap. He's a great warrior and he knows that. The only thing on his mind now was to cross that stupid line and be mated with Kachi for life. He could rule the world tomorrow, all that matter at the present was to cross interval...and don't die.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

He could see the city up ahead. He would visit Moku first before going to his Mate's house. They've already decided that Kachi would move in with them once they got married but until then, he would be in his parent's house.

'Soon I'll be home...' but the dreamy thought was cut off when the smell of death and blood reached his nose. He quickly flew towards the village where the stench was strongest.

"What the--" his home was destroyed. The villagers, some in their ultimate form, some in their beast form and others in their human form laid scattered on the ground. He quickly went to his house just to find his little brother lying on the floor.

"Moku!" he ran towards his brother, hoping that he's still alive.

"Big brother?"

"Yes. It's me Sekai. What happened Moku? Who did this to you?" Sekai was beyond angry. Who ever did this to his brother would definitely pay.

"I'm sorry big brother...I...I tried defending Kachi for you..."Moku coughed up blood before smiling apologetically to his brother. "But I'm not strong enough...I'm sorry...I'm sor--" Moku's eyes widen before going blank.

"Moku? Moku wake up...You can't die. Moku!" Sekai's screamed until the glass windows shattered. He hugged the lifeless body of his brother before laying it on the nearby mat. "I'll be back Moku. I just have to hunt your killer and make him see hell." at that he left with only one thought in his mind...revenge.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

He walked around the village trying to find his brother's killer. The stench of death filled the air and the cries of his fellow villagers filled his ears. Many of them had lost their love ones and were crying out for revenge. When he saw wounded Yutou being clutched by his chosen mate, another golden eye, and thoughts of Kachi filled his mind.

'Kachi!' Moku's last words filled his mind. 'Defend him from what? And where is Kachi!' He ran around the village trying to find his red eye lover when a sudden feeling of loss filled him.

'The temple!' he changed into his beast form and flew towards the mountain temple. He suddenly had the urge to go through interval just to get there faster. If he's in his ultimate form, he'll be the strongest dragon with him being one of the remaining blue eyes.

He flew with all the speed he could muster and landed on the temple mountain in no time. He changed back into his human form and searched for his love.

"Kachi! Where are you!"

"Sekai! Help me! He--" Kachi was cut off by someone. Sekai ran towards the Kachi's voice infront of the temple. What he saw made his blood boil.

In the arms of a green eye dragon was Kachi, bounded and struggling.

"Ryuto..." he snarled. He should've known. Ryuto always compete with him and it wasn't a secret that he likes Kachi to be his mate.

"You're late Sekai. You haven't witnessed my interval. But don't worry. You'll get a taste of my new power." Ryuto smiled before tossing Kachi aside.

"Kachi!" Sekai was about to ran towards his beloved when Ryuto blocked him.

"Get out of my way Ryuto! How dare you touch Kachi when you know he's my betrothed! And you were the one who caused that in the village, right! How dare you kill my brother!" All the rage Sekai was feeling could be felt in the air. Even Kachi was afraid of his love's wrath. But Ryuto just smiled.

"I just tried my new powers that's all. Besides, I wasn't gonna hurt him but he refused to give Kachi to me. And what do I care if he's your fiancé'? Kachi's mine." this time, his smile turned into a lecherous smirk.

"I'll never be yours you jerk! Sekai, kill that bastard!" Kachi, fighting with his bonds. Ryuto turned and backhanded him.

"Still had that fire Kachi? I'm so proud of you. But you see..." Ryuto's eyes became maniacal as he drew his sword. "If you won't be mine, no one will!" he plunged his sword on Kachi's chest knowing that fatal blow would kill him.

"KACHI!" Sekai ran towards Ryuto, every fiber intent of killing the bastard who killed the two beings he had love. But Ryuto was far stronger, faster in his ultimate form. The next thing Sekai knew, he fell on the ground as everything went black.

-Tbc

1. A friend told me that a baby dragon was called a puppy. Like cat and kitten, dogs and puppies. And dragons had this prideful persona, to be called a youngling could be quite offensive...nah! Just sticking with Kaiba's trademark insult for Jou but making it into a fluffier version besides, it won't make sense for Kaiba/Sekai call Jou/Kachi mutt if it doesn't have any connections. ;

2. About the names...yes, I'm a great inventor of names, shoot me. Sekai and Kachi...how do you think I came up with that? One who correctly answers first gets a Jou dragon plushie. ;

A/N: hehehehehe...this is not really my suppose to be follow up fic but I had to shot this bunny after having that disturbing dragon dream. What do you think? I'm not sure about this one because it's becoming too angsty when I intended it to be romantic with a just a little bit of drama. Do you think I should tone it down a bit? Also, like what I've said earlier this is not the fic I have in mind when I told you I would be having another one. That one was the real angsty one with a side of comedy and romance. Now I'm having a tough decision...

Finish that story first before delving here

Or

Just like last year, I'll have it as my Christmas fic (it's set in winter so it could fit the holidays) and this (curse of dragon lovers) will be my new multi-chapter fic.

What do you think?

Here's the other's story plot: Jou and Kaiba met accidentally. That leads into a very weird friendship (you can't put Kaiba and friendship in the same sentence without putting the word weird). Jou starts to fall in love and thought Kaiba was too. Then he learned that Kaiba loved someone before that's why he's being the prick the first time they met. Can he replace that person on Kaiba's heart?


	2. Chapter 01

Curse of the Dragon Lovers

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this. Oh yeah, a few cuss words here and there...depends on my mood. Peace sign

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Curse of the Dragon Lovers Chapter 1: To die in your hands 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"What happened to the blue eyed warrior?" the amber eyes of a boy no more than ten, looked at the cloaked woman, excitement in his eyes.

"Patience my golden one. Young priest, am I boring you with my tales?" the woman inquired the blue-eyed boy, the youngest priest of the Pharaoh.

"Go on. I couldn't care less." this earned an amused look from woman and irritation from the other boy who just stuck out his tongue.

"Beh! Please go on...ignore him. He's a stuck up wanna be high priest."

"I will be High priest when I grow up!" the other said, full force of his glare now centered the blonde.

"When you do. Atemu said you'd never grow up because you won't drink your milk. So nyah!" before the young priest could give a nasty reply, a young boy with tri-colored hair stepped between them.

"Enough of this. I want to hear the rest of the story so be quiet or else leave." his voice even at a young age proves that he'll be a stern Pharaoh someday. He looked at woman and gestured her to continue. The woman nodded but can't help but smile in amusement. She just hopes that this incarnation would be the one who'll break the curse.

'I don't know but I don't think their destiny would stop here in Egypt.'

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Sekai woke in a room that is definitely not his. The room was simple having a single bed, a small dresser, side table and a chair. It looked like Kachi's room in the temple.

'Kachi!' with the thought about his beloved, Sekai rose from the bed only to stumble back again as he suffers the pain his wounds brought.

"You're awake." a dragon from the golden eyes clan entered the room. He recognizes him as the heir and future leader of the village.

"Where's Kachi?" he asked but a grim feeling told him he wouldn't like the answer.

"We don't know where he is. His body wasn't found but somebody from the temple saw him being killed by Ryuto. The witness was the one who called for help when she saw that monster of a dragon attacked you as well. When we got here, we only saw you bathed in your own blood but no body of a dead dragon." the golden eye dragon answered. He could feel the pain on the normally laconic blue eyes but to loose your brother and betrothed on the same day would really do that to anyone. He's actually surprised that the said blue eyes haven't gone insane...yet.

"Atero, what exactly happened?" Sekai looked at the other's eyes, pleading to know what happened to their village. "How did this all happened?"

"Ryuto went to his interval. That's what happened." Atero moved to sit on the chair, not waiting for Sekai's approval. After all, he's royalty.

"Why?"

"Revenge, most likely. As you know, he's the last of the Green-eyed dragon in this land just like you and Moku of the blue-eyed clan. Remember the only war dragon's had gone through in this world?"

"You mean the Jade war?" Sekai was confused. What's that got to do with Ryuto going all Psycho?

"Yes. Even though you're just an infant back then you should know about it because your clan was the heroes of that war. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with Ryuto. His parents as well as his whole family were wiped out due to the fact they were the enemies. Their clan leader wanted the power over the whole dragon village even if it was forced." Atero watched as Sekai become more confused.

"What are you saying? Ryuto's parents are regarded as heroes. The Dragon leader even had a statue of them in the museum!"

"My father knows that they are heroes. They had seen the error and bad intentions of their clan leader and reported it to him. With that information, our village was prepared when the Green eyes launched their attack. The green eyes lost and were annihilated. Ryuto and his parents were safe in the palace but some dragons saw them. His parents were killed right before his eyes. He was left alive though because even dragons were ruthless we do have a code of honor on not hurting children and the weak. Both his parents were warriors so they're not spared. My father adopted Ryuto under our household because none of the dragon clans would. That war was a huge loss to our village. The clans of the brown eyes and yellow eyes were wiped out. The green eyes only have one survivor and the blue eyes only have three. The violet eyes were spared because most of them were healers and at the temple at that time while the golden eyes and red eyes were cut down in half. The once proud community was now just a meager village but with everyone's help, we rebuilt our land. Peace reigned once again and everyone vowed that they would go on as if the war never happened. Unfortunately, not all forget. Ryuto swore revenge at the day of his interval."

"But how can he destroy the whole village? He's only one while there's a whole tribe of dragons to counter!" Sekai wouldn't believe that one dragon could do that alone.

"Green eyes were one of the most powerful dragon clans back then, ranking just as high as the Red eyes, so it's not impossible for Ryuto to do much damage. We should also take on account that most of the dragon warriors are gone for the spiritual cleansing and he was fuelled by his hunger for revenge..." Atero trailed off as a knock was heard. Yutou entered with a tray full of food.

"How cruel Atero. Sekai was awake but instead of feeding him to gain his strength back, you bombarded him with the horrible nightmare that took place yesterday!" Yutou laid the tray on the side table before helping Sekai to sit up with his back on the headboard. He then laid the tray on Sekai's lap. Sekai nodded, his own sign of thanks, before eating the bread and drinking the soup.

"Please do continue Atero. I need to know all the information necessary." Sekai said before taking another bite. Atero nodded while Yutou just looked at Sekai knowing that the blue-eyed warrior had something in mind.

"Yes. Well, Ryuto trained himself to be the best that he can be and when he went to interval, he became one of the most powerful dragon warriors I've ever seen. He--" he was cut off when Yutou sat on the edge of the bed and gasped.

"He was not alone Atero. Even when he's a powerful dragon, he could not do it. My grandpa was a legendary dragon knight but Ryuto killed him. Before he died, he said that he felt weak and something was stopping him to use his full power. All the other knights were killed as well. Like what I've said, Ryuto may be one of the best but he can't do it alone. It just wasn't possible."

"Do you mean he had outside help? But who?" Atero and Sekai were silent for a minute when he remembered Kachi.

"What about Kachi's body? Why isn't found?" He put the tray of food on the bedside table and looked at Yutou and Atero.

"Maybe Ryuto took it. You do know he hated you for taking Kachi away. Ever since we were little, he had proclaimed his love to Kachi. But he was denied every time he asked him to be his mate. Kachi loves you Sekai that's why Ryuto hated you even more." Yutou moved toward Atero and sat on his side at the floor. At that, Sekai knew that Kachi's best friend got his wish and was betrothed to the dragon he love. This gave a slight pain on his heart.

'Kachi...' "I know that. He always competed with me ever since we started going to school together. He had known Kachi's love for me and wanted to prove on my beloved that he chose the wrong dragon. I always won but in the end, he had the last laugh. He killed the only kin I have. He killed the one I love infront of my eyes and I can't even protect him. He took me out like I was just a fly and I fainted. Now, I can't even bury the dragon I love because he took it away. I'm a worthless partner. Ryuto's right, Kachi's better off with him. At least, he would still be alive." the two golden eyes just watched as the proud warrior crumble into pieces. When he recalled what he had witnessed, all of the feelings he had felt came back full force. His shock, the one responsible for him to have late reaction, had wear off resulting on him breaking down.

"We should leave you for a while. We'll search the whole land for Kachi's body or Ryuto's location. We would also investigate on who helped him. We would find him and avenge for our love ones." Atero promised. He led Yutou out of the door when they were stopped by a rasped voice.

"Find him but don't kill him..." Sekai's voice changed from cold and monotone to raspy and low. He would hiss now and then as his skin turn into scaly silvery white. His eyes were the darkest blue promising wrath on the one who had hurted him the most. Yutou and Atero just stare as Sekai went into the first phase of interval.

"For Moku, Our village...Kachi. For them, let me kill him."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Ryuto, I've kept the end of our bargain. Now where are yours?" a voice from the shadows made Ryuto smirk. He trailed a lone finger on Kachi's face that's currently lying on an altar. He was amazed on how Kachi lasted this long. Maybe it was because he was a healer or maybe he didn't want to die just yet. This made Ryuto smile.

"The dragons I've promised are in the dungeon. You may do what you want to them, just don't interrupt me again." Ryuto went back on tracing Kachi's cheek when he felt something. The smooth cheek went coarse and Kachi's body was changing.

Kachi was going through interval.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Ten years later...

"Sekai, welcome back from your journey!" Atero, now the dragon leader, welcomed the dragon knight into the royal court. The dragon tribe flourished once again and was more prosperous than ever. They had rebuilt the palace and the temple. The village grew and it became one of the richest cities in the world.

Sekai, now a dragon knight and was noted to be the second best dragon knight in the whole city, bowed before Atero before stating his report.

"The phoenix tribe had signed their alliance to us. As well as the elves and the humans." Atero nodded. They needed the alliance the other tribes had to offer since a seer prophesied a great war between tribes and it would mean the end of the dragon race.

"Lord Atero, if you won't mind, I want to take my leave. I've been away from home and Shiwai would probably nag me to death if I won't." Sekai looked at Atero who's about to dismiss him when Yutou and their son, Juudai (2) entered the throne room.

"She's the least of your worries. The twins are five years old now and able to maintain their human form. You've got a handful of problems in your hands now, great knight Sekai." Yutou teased Sekai who had become a close friend ever since the tragedy ten years ago.

"If you put it that way then Sekai, you may have three months leave. You deserve it." At that Sekai went to his family.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

When he entered the Blue eyes manor, a stern Red eye greeted him. Shiwai could be really mean if she wants to and this was one of those times when the great knight felt fear.

"Where have you been Sekai! How dare you leave me with your kids for three years knowing full well they'll be going on their childhood phase! I ought to punish you! When you asked me to live here almost ten years ago, I never thought you'll make me into a nanny!" Shiwai slapped Sekai's arm when suddenly, a flash of red blur broke them.

"Fubuki! Really niichan, if you won't move your behind to catch your son, I won't be responsible if he broke another-" a crash was heard and then a shout of sorry. "Vase." Shiwai finished lamely. She looked at her adopted's brother with a stern face. "You'll be cleaning that you know." at that, she turned towards the kitchen. Sekai just gave her a small smile and went towards the den.

Ten years ago, he had undergone interval a day after his beloved was taken from him. As he goes through it, he had wanted to fail and die. He had lost his brother and love at the same day. Life was meaningless. Then Shiwai came, Kachi's younger sister. With her being an orphan now, he adopted her as her legal kin. She became his younger sister like she would be if Kachi and Sekai had undergone the mating bond. Five years after that, he had found a pair of twin baby dragons on the desert ruins with their dying mother. The Brown eyes clan who had been wiped out before had two survivors and they had lived in the desert as an outcast. Unfortunately, a desert serpent killed the male brown eye while the female was badly wounded. When Sekai had discovered them during his journey, their mother succumbed to the serpent's poison. He took in the twin dragons after he had killed the serpent. He became their father and once again he had a family.

'If only Moku and Kachi were alive...I'll be truly happy.' He reached for the scale pendant he had made from his brother's scale, wishing he had been earlier for if he was; he'll be able to protect his brother and beloved.

He turned and the sight he saw made him stop. Fubuki and Asuka were now able to maintain their human form. And as if fate was taunting him, they looked what could have been his and Kachi's offspring.

"Daddy!" Asuka ran towards her father before her brother could. Sekai raised an eyebrow to this small rivalry of attention. He would talk to them after they had settled.

"How are you my soon to be priestess? What about you my knight?" he greeted his son and daughter knowing it'll irritate them. Fubuki was more into being a priest while Asuka would definitely be a fighter.

"I don't want to be a priestess." Asuka pouted who stopped on her hug attack.

"And I don't want to be a knight. I want to be a healer like Daddy Kachi!" Fubuki stomped his foot. Even if Kachi died before they were able to complete their bond doesn't mean he won't be his mate for life. That's why he had made the twins believe that Kachi was their other father. He had yet to tell they aren't blood related at all.

"Fine. My knight and priest. How about giving Daddy a hug?" the second he opened his arms, he found himself full of brown eyes dragon. Yes, he might not be fully happy but as of now, he's content.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Nobody saw it coming. Rogues, spell casters and outcasts from different tribes attacked the Dragon city at midnight. Leading them was none other than Ryuto. The surprise attack gave them advantage on conquering the main city. Before the palace knew it, the rebels now held it hostage. Atero fought valiantly but was distracted when someone dragged the body of his dead mate holding their dead son. Filled with rage, he hadn't got a clear mind needed to defeat Ryuto. Just before the sun rises, the dragon city was now under Ryuto's control.

While the dragon warriors and knights were busy defending the capital, some of the rebels raided the separate dragon village where they killed all those who are weak and helpless. The mothers tried defending their young but a spell was cast to make them weak. Just like the spell that was casted ten years ago that resulted on the deaths of many.

The Blue eyed manor was attacked as well. Shiwai tried her best to defend the twins but her powers aren't enough. On her dying breath, she swear that they'll be together once again. The twins cried before escaping. They were able to escape through the secret passage from the manor leading to a secret room in the palace. There, they hide until they can no longer hear the screams of agony.

When they can no longer hear screams, they decided it was safe to go out. They opened the hidden door behind the throne when they heard their father speaking to someone. Asuka was about to run towards Sekai when Fubuki stopped her and signed her to wait. Their father might be fighting someone and it wasn't a good idea to get between the fight.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Sekai had waited for this day in ten years. The day to fight Ryuto once again. To execute his revenge. He walked towards the throne room. When he saw the body of Yutou and Juudai on the corner

"My, my Sekai. I see you've gone under interval. And from what I've heard you're one of the best dragon knight. Do you think you can handle me now?" Ryuto smirked as he twirl Atero's scepter. The dead body of Atero on his feet, now serving as a foot stool.

"You're sick Ryuto. Why do this to your own race? Aren't you a dragon? And Atero! His father took you in as a son and he looked at you as his brother." Sekai wanted to vomit at the way Ryuto's defiling Atero's remains.

"You don't know what you're saying Sekai. But I won't be surprised. After all, you never cared for anyone other than your brother and Kachi. You don't care what happen to your fellow dragons so I don't expect you to know how I was treated. Do you know why I love Kachi? That was because he's the only one who'll look at me without fury in his eyes. The others hated me because I was a green eye, a survivor of the traitor clan. They killed my parents because of that fact even though they explained that they're not the enemies but the clan leader. Nobody listened to them and they were murdered, yes murdered, right in front of my very eyes. From that day, I swore revenge. But Kachi's been the one who's keeping me do it. I love him that's why I promised him I wouldn't do my revenge if he'll just accept me as his mate. But he denied. Said he's asking it as a friend. Then I found out he loves you! You, the survivor of Blue eyes and even though you haven't fought in the Jade war, you were regarded as hero. The title that should had been mine. So you're asking why do it? This village took everything from me. Why shouldn't I do the same!" Sekai watched as every time Ryuto made a point, he would stomp on Atero's face.

"Do you want to fight me Sekai? For what I did ten years ago? Sure! But before that, I want you to fight my right hand man." He gave a signal and a low growl was heard. Sekai turned to his left and saw a human but looks like a dragon. His skin was scaly; he had dragon ears, snout and tail. It was the cursed form!

"Did you know that when a dragon fail to go through his interval he could either die or be cursed? He went through it and would have been able to pass through it. Problem is... he doesn't want to. He rather be cursed than go through interval." Ryuto as he motioned the cursed dragon to his side. It kneeled beside him where stroke the scaly cheek. He could see the confusion on Sekai's eyes. "Why tell you this? It's because you're the reason he won't go through the interval. He thought you were dead and would rather die than go through life."

Sekai suddenly felt the air from his lungs were taken from him. Could it be that this mindless creature was...is...

Ryuto broke into an insane smile when he saw Sekai made the connection.

"Meet my puppet...your beloved Kachi."

Tbc

1.Atero and Shiwai...who could they be?  
2. Yeah, I ran out of names so I just used the GX ones. You had to agree that they do look like their sons and daughters! (Fubuki and Asuka are Seto and Jou's children! XD)

A/N: My hand hurts but I tried to go this far. So instead of having two chapppies in the dragon era, we now have three. I've already written down up to chapter four but I've yet to edit and type it. My wrists are hurting and it was really hard for me to type so I'm very sorry. The late update was due to the fact that college had been more hectic than ever and with the upcoming second sem, I'll be lucky if I can open my e-mail for once a week. I'll be teaching two class, one in the morning and the other in the afternoon. In between that would be my regular class. Realizes her sched would certainly damp her net time somebody shoot me now! Faints

Thank you for the reviews, I see there are familiar names and some new ones. Thank you very much! Gives Jou and Seto cookies

Oh yeah, while I was typing this, I always type Jou when I had to type Kachi and Seto with Sekai. XD

On to the reviews...

rubisora19117- Thanks for the review. And since you're the first to get it correctly here's your plushie hands an over size Jou dragon/Kachi Plushie XD

Saphira's Ember -Thanks. I'm sad too because after Jou (yeah, I tolerate Seto for the cute puppy) and Bakura, Mokuba's my favorite YGO chara (yeah, he's third to my list but I love him to death).

Chiyoku Shibata- Thanks for the review! You're right but Rubisora-san already got the Jou dragon plushie...I know! Produces a Seto dragon plushie This is for being the second one to guess it correctly. :D

clarity - Thanks for the review! I had written up until the part where Jou learned he's the incarnation of kachi when you reviewed so I was like 'Wow! This girl already thought the next chapter I've yet to post.' That's really cool! Since AIL, I already regard you as a great reviewer so now, when you posted that and I already written the chappie I'm really happy. that means I'm going on the right track. Thank you! Oh yeah, Rubisora-san got the jou dragon plushie while Chiyoku-san got the Seto one, do you want one JouSeto kisskiss plushie supersize? About the sequel of AIL, it was scheduled to be out on December (it was set for Christmas and Yuki's birthday hinthint) while the other one, it was scheduled to be posted when I posted second to the last or third to the last chapter of COTDL.

Slushie Blu- Thanks for the review:D Here, have some cookies! gives a big Jou cookie

wants a plushie - Thank you. The people up there points on the reviews before already got it but since I have tons of those imaginary plushies, have a Jou plushie! or do you prefer a seto plushie? I don't have one but I'll take one from jou-pup's room.  
Jou-pup: Hey! That's my plushie!

Aszura- Thanks for the review. recieves a Seto plushie evil glint in her eyes ohohohohohoho (think of it as the evil anime laugh.  
Jou-pup: You gave Furin a seto plushie! How cruel! Don't you know that--Ack! Furin, you can't decapitate Seto plushie's head! No!  
somewhere in Kaiba Corp  
Seto-neko: Man, the neck cramps are attacking again.

Icy Sapphire15- Yep! Thanks for the review! Hey, can I go with you stalk Jou! puppy dog eyes

luv-blonde-bunny- Thanks for the review! I hope you like the story so far. XD

Sekhamet - nope. not planning on killing Jou...just making Seto suffer (even in Sekai's form) XD. Thanks for the review:D 


	3. Chapter 2

Curse of the Dragon Lovers

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this. Oh yeah, a few cuss words here and there...depends on my mood. Peace sign

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Curse of the Dragon Lovers Chapter 2: The curse of the dragon lover 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

0/0/0FLASHBACK0/0/0/0/0/

"Wha--" he was confused when he saw Kachi transform. He smirked. "What do we have here? A dying dragon going through interval? I am content on having your corpse while I watch the breath of life dwindle from you but now you're going to interval, this would be just great. Don't you agree beloved?" He attempted to kiss Kachi but a force pushed him back. A pained moan errupted from Kachi that made Ryuto back into a concern love struck dragon.

"Come on Kachi, I can help you. I'll give you the power to go through interval painlessly. Please let me help you. You know I don't want you in pain." Ryuto plead to his love. He know that Kachi would never accept him but he don't want him to feel pain. He love him with all his heart and soul and everytime Kachi was in pain, it pained him aswell. He tried once again on reaching Kachi and this time Kachi didn't resist.

'He must've weaken.' Ryuto took Kachi's hand and transferred the needed energy for him to go through the first phase of Interval. Once he had done it, it would be all up to Kachi to finish it. Little did he know that as he transfer his energy to Kachi, the other dragon was whispering his true love's name.

0/0/0ENDFLASHBACK0/0/0/0

Never before Sekai felt this terrible pain. A pain that he knew was worst than death.

Kachi, his beloved...now a cursed dragon.

"Shocked Sekai?" Ryuto sneered."Well, you should be. Never thought you'd see him again, right? But there's one thing you should know." He motioned for the cursed one to embrace him and lick his cheek. "He's not yours anymore." the green-eyed dragon stood up and pushed Kachi towards Sekai.

"If you want to fight me, kill him first because he'll kill you if you hurt even just a strand of my hair." He nodded to Kachi which the latter took as the sign to attack.

Sekai snapped into his senses when the cursed one attacked.

"Kachi...no..." his mind was reeling. No! He cannot fight the one he love. Yet...if he don't. He won't be able to kill the man he swore to kill. What about his children? He cannot die...but he cannot kill Kachi. Never Kachi...

"Kachi, it's me Sekai!" he looked at the soulless amber eyes, trying to convince himself that somewhere, deep inside, Kachi's still there.

"Give up Sekai and fight. He doesn't recognize you. For the last ten years, he's just a mere puppet to me." Ryuto taunted. How dare he! Sekai thought. How dare he lay his filthy hands on his pure mate.

On a desparate move, Sekai used his power to blast Kachi into the wall, hoping against hope that it'll knock him unconcious. Kachi laid there for a moment which Sekai took as his cue to attack Ryuto. He flew towards Ryuto, hatred evident on his blue eyes when he caught Kachi attacking at the corner of his eye. He leaped away just before Kachi was able to reach him. He took a few steps back and was angered when Kachi put himself between him and the green eye. Ryuto laughed at him, mocking him with a singsong voice.

"I forgot. He sees me as his master and with that, he'll be there to save me no matter what. Even if he'll be killed, he'd rather die just to save me. He loves me!"

"No! Kachi would save you if you're in grave danger. But that's not because he loves you. He'll do it because he's the kindest dragon in the whole land!" Sekai stubbornly refused to believe that Kachi would be able to love that vile dragon. Besides, Kachi already love him.

"Stupid Sekai. And here they thought you're not only the strongest but the smartest dragon aswell. Poor dragons, you have them fooled very well. Since you won't be able to kill the one you love," Ryuto turned to Kachi "let the one you love do the honor of killing you."

Sekai's eyes widen. Ryuto's words made him remember something. And if it's the only chance he got to get Kachi's soul back, he'll do it no matter what.

0/0/0/0FLASHBACK0/0/0/0

"What if I fail the interval?" Sekai asked out of the blue. Kachi looked at him with raised eyebrows before shaking his head.

"You fail? You're making me laugh Sekai." Kachi continued reading their assignment which was about interval and what to expect.

"What if I die? No, don't answer that. What if I got cursed?" Sekai asked again. Kachi sighed knowing that when his beloved got in this I-Want-to-know-everything mode, even he can't stop him.

"Then I'll turn you back into normal. I'll take your soul back and pay the price." Kachi chuckled but when Sekai didn't return his laugh, he stopped. He looked at his love and was shock to see how serious Sekai become.

"No. Don't. I'd rather have you kill me than do that." Kachi's eyes flared for he was insulted by Sekai's word.

"Do you mean my love was not enough? That you rather die than be saved by a weakling like me?" Kachi stood up to leave when Sekai stopped him. He held Kachi's wrist and made him sit on his lap. He embraced him tighly while stroking his golden hair. Kachi noticed that Sekai always do that when he's deadly serious and wanted him to listen;So he waited for Sekai to explain. And it better be a good excuse or else...

"That's not what I meant. If ever I did get cursed, I want you to promise never to do that. I'd rather be killed by your hands than go through life knowing what you did just to get back my soul. The minute you do it, you will give me a fate worst than death. So kill me Kachi if that chance ever rise. Promise me..."

Kachi sighed. "Fine, I promise. But you must promise too. That you'll kill me if I get cursed."

"No." Kachi pushed Sekai, his temper rising.

"And why not!" Sekai just smiled and pulled him into a kiss, the conversation quickly forgotten.

0/0/0ENDFLASHBACK0/0/0

"Because I'll do everything just to get your golden soul back." Sekai stood proudly and opened his arms, welcoming Kachi's attack.

Kachi's dagger pierced through his chest, going through his heart. With the last of his strength, he embraced Kachi's cursed form, tears falling from his blue eyes. His blood was covering them both as Kachi stood motionless inside the blue eyes embrace.

"Bring this cursed one's soul back and in return, take mine." he whispered as a glowing sphere appeared above them. He looked at Kachi's eyes, their color slowly returning. Sekai faintly smile knowing he got Kachi's soul back. He kissed him one last time, murmuring his love before the orb take his life away.

Kachi blinked. What happened? And why is he feeling so sticky? He looked at Sekai's face who looked so peaceful.

"Sekai? What?" He then realized that he's holding a dagger. A dagger that was plunged on Sekai's heart. Kachi's eyes widen. He killed Sekai!

He then noticed his scaly skin, Ryuto standing a few feet from them and the blood splattered all over him.

He failed interval and was cursed. And now Sekai's dead because he got back Kachi's soul. For to be able to save a cursed dragon, a sacrifice has to be made. A dragon soul can only be replaced by another dragon soul. By offering one's soul, a cursed dragon could get his soul back. Few had tried this but the cursed dragon just killed himself after returning, all because of one thing.

The soul that has to be offered should be the soul of someone who loves them the most.

Without their mates, the rescued dragons couldn't go on with life so they choose to die. It was a useless spell and with greater consequences. For the one who offered his soul must pay a much terrible price. A curse for undoing a curse. A reincarnated life where he'll always lose the one he love...the curse of the dragon lover.

Kachi couldn't see the logic on why Sekai did it. He made him promise didn't he? Why didn't Sekai killed him? He was cursed...there was no hope for him in this life. If he had been killed, there's a chance they'll meet again in another life...mated or not.

He closed his eyes when a faint laugh was heard from afar. He turned and saw Ryuto full of glee.

"Very good beloved! You've killed our enemy! Come here so I may reward you." Ryuto opened his arms not knowing his puppet got his will back. Kachi growled. How could this person...no monster, how could this monster rejoice on the death of his Sekai. He shouldn't be forgiven! With a roar, he left Sekai's body and attacked Ryuto.

Surprised, Ryuto wasn't able to dodge. Kachi striked him on the chest knowing a lung puncture would slowly kill him. Even the strongest dragon in his ultimate form cannot escape this kind of death.

"You're back...how..."Ryuto looked at Sekai's body lying on the floor. He remembered an orb of light above them and it all dawned to him. He smiled cruelly. "He sacrificed his soul didn't he? Just to get yours back. He's really foolish." Ryuto took a step backwards and collapsed on the throne. Kachi just stood infront of him, dagger still in his hand.

"You do know about the counter curse right? The price on trying to break the curse of interval was losing the chance to be with your beloved in your following reincarnated lives. Sekia just blew off his chance to be with you, even in the after life. Maybe then, I'll have the chance to have your heart. You're not mated...I could still claim the other half of your soul. Bonded yes, but only in this life and when he did that, he broke off that bond." Ryuto took in Kachi's apathetic expression. "Denying it I see...Denial...that's all that you can do know. I--" Ryuto was cut off when Kachi slit his throat.

"Ryuto...please shut up." he walked towards Sekai's body and kneeled beside it. His expresionless face twisted in pain and tears started falling from his red eyes. "Sekai...how could you...Ryuto's right. We can't be together because of the curse you've put upon yourself. If we did manage to meet and fall with each other again, you'll lose me and it'll cause you great pain. I don't want you in pain Sekai. Ever...I'm sorry...this is all my fault. I was suppose to die in that interval. And now...I caused this...Forgive me Sekai. This is all my fault." Kachi hugged Sekai's body praying in all the gods for Sekai's soul to be spared with the curse. He wallowed deep in his sorrow that he didn't noticed the orb of light before. The orb turned into a form of a faceless woman as it stand infront of them.

"Kachi...Kachi my child..." with his name being called, the red eye looked up and saw the dragon goddess of love.

"Goddess! Did you hear my prayers? Are you here to grant my wish!" Kachi pleaded. He would do anything in exchange for Sekai's soul to be saved.

"I'm afraid not my child. The curse he had put upon himself is very powerful. The curse of the dragon lover cannot be undone by mere prayers..." the faceless woman spoke. Kachi's eyes grew wide before it well up with tears.

"Then how can we be together if he's cursed to lose the one he loves every reincarnated life!" Kachi screamed. He knew it was not right to raise someone's voice infront of a goddess but he wanted to save Sekai and the goddess was not helping!

"You're a healer Kachi...you know curses cannot be undone without paying for the consequence. He got your soul back and the price for it would be the eternity of loneliness and pain. He gave his life in exchange for your own. But..." in every word, Kachi's heart broke yet when he heard the last word, a tiny flicker of hope found its way through his shattered heart.

"But..."

"Even a great spell can be weaken. A powerful curse, like a diamond cannot be broken...yet...it can be scrapped by another diamond."

"You mean, another curse? But what about the consequence?" the faceless woman turned into an orb again. She hovered on the two dragons, showering them with golden lights.

"Do you love him enough that your willing to make that sacrifice? If so, I gave you my blessings. May the curse of the dragon lover be lifted if you did break the curse you'll inflict upon yourself." at that, a surge of light surrounded Sekai and Kachi before it disappeared.

A few moments had passed before Kachi composed himself and thought about the goddess' words. As a healer he knew many kinds of curses but none of them are as powerful as the curse of the dragon lover.

"Wait a minute...that's it!" to be able to counter that curse, he had to curse it to himself aswell. With some minor modifications though. He knew he's taking a long shot but it was worth a try. Besides, the goddess of love gave him his blessings and for Sekai, he's willing to try everything, even dying.

"May the dragon gods hear my plea. Take my soul and may this cursed one be free." he strucked the dagger on his heart and collapsed on Sekai's body, bathing him with his crimson blood.

The golden orb appeared again and this time, when it turned into a woman, it showed a tear stricken face. Kachi, with his strength quickly disappearing looked at the lady.

"With your soul, I grant thee wish. In order to free Sekai's soul, you must make him your mate. You must forged a bond to ensure that he won't spend his life and future lives alone. But there is a consequence...the price you must pay. In every life he'll feel the lost from being torn from you but when you do meet, he'll hate you. For your curse was the reason he had to suffer. He will forget that he had pledge his undying love and would do anything for you. All that he would feel shall be the greatest hatred. Also, you must do this before your interval. For it was the main curse that caused all of this. You must be mated before you go into interval or you'll lose yourself and him will spend another life of lost." At that, the lady touched him and Kachi closed his eyes forever.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The two young dragons saw it all. The younger held onto her brother to seek reassurance. Was their father really dead?

"Fubuki...was father..." Asuka couldn't say it. It would make everything real.

"Shh...Asuka. Let us go. We need to get out of here before the neighboring kingdoms found out the whole dragon lineage was now gone. We need to survive...in order to tell the tale. Their tale..." he took his sister's hand and walked away. Away from the throne room, away from the bodies of murdered dragons, away from their home. Asuka followed never looking back. She knew her brother was right, they had to live...for Sekai and Kachi...for the tale of the cursed dragon lovers.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The cloaked woman smiled as she finished her tale. He could see that the prince was very pleased but it wasn't her aim. Her real goal was the future high priest and the golden boy beside him.

"That's it! Cool! Atemu, she's a great story teller. Can we keep her here!" the golden boy asked his friend. Atemu smiled at Jono's (1) antics. The blue eyed brunette beside them just glared at them with irratation. He doesn't know why but he's always pissed at the boy beside the future paraoh. He knew that deep inside, he's feeling something that only Jono's thoughts could calm down but whenever the golden one was around all he felt was this bottomless hatred. Hatred that he didn't want because it pained him.

The woman observed them with keen eyes. She knew that even with the curse, Sekai's soul couldn't completely hate Kachi's. Somewhere deep inside, the overflowing love for his red eye was still there. And this fueled the hatred, for Sekai's soul was feeling the pain of not being loved and be loved in return. So instead of feeling complete hatred, Sekai's incarnations would feel something like the pain of the double edge sword would cause.

"What about you, young priest? What do you think about the story?" the brunette looked at the woman then at the two beside him. There's something about that story that is familiar. Like the woman was telling him something...but what...

"I think..."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"...the story was made by some messed up dude." Jonouchi Katsuya proudly answered that made several of his classmates snicker. The teacher just raised his eyebrow as if asking him why. Jou just grinned before flashing him his 24K smile.

"Oh come on teach! That story was really fucked up! A curse for a curse! Come on! It was written by some love struck priest way back before television was invented!" the teacher just shook his head before continuing.

"Yet that was just your opinion Jounouchi-san. This story was really a mystery. You see, the story was found written in an pyramid wall. Dragon myths aren't part of the ancient egyptians so a dragon story doesn't really fit there. But the most puzzling was..." the teacher was cut off when Kaiba suddenly stood up.

"The wall was inside the tomb of the golden warrior.(2) It was said that it was the high priest himself that wrote that in the wall when he realized it wasn't just a myth. When the golden one died, the hatred was gone and the feelings he had felt was love. But as destined, he had lost his love because the golden one wasn't able to break his own curse. To be loved by the priest before his interval." Kaiba looked dazed but the teacher paid no heed.

"Very good Kaiba-san. I see you knew the story of the high priest and the golden warrior. It was indeed written on that wall that the priest thought he's one of the characters in the myth.Up to this day, no one could verify that."

Jou sat there motionless. He dissed the story because he was afraid that it was true. But when Kaiba stood up and told all that Egyptian crap, his blood ran cold and he think he might pass out.

"Uhm..teach...can I..." Jou stood up but before he could finish his sentence, the world spin and he fainted. The whole class panicked not noticing that on the other side of the room, a certain CEO passed out as well.

TBC

1.I had a YGO game and Jou's ancient name there was Jono and Tea was Teana. XD 2.Just noticed it...I made Sekai a warrior when he became a high priest on his next incarnation while Kachi was a healer/priest and in egypt he's a warrior...--;

A/N: Sorry for the late update! As I've mentioned from the previous chappie that I had a schedule that really dampen my internet time so I was not able to update (not only that, imagine opening your e-mail and the message 'you've got 1043 unread messages' really could traumatize anybody). But I'm glad I've typed this chappie. I think it's the longest so far and I'm really excited now that we're on the Jou/Seto charas now(I love ancient egypt but nothing beats moneybags and mutt XP). On to the present! This is where all the real torture would begin! Also, I'm open for opinions because when I wrote the whole plot I just wrote in general and some tiny details that cannot be taken out. But if you had an idea for the plot, you could give it to me and I'll incorporate it to the story. Please help me with this one! The muse of my other story was kicking and I can't concentrate on this story. But I'll finish this first before posting that. Chapter four is still on my notebook and chapter five is still a plotline. I'm thinking about seven-ten chapters for this story. thinks about her schedule I don't want to grow up! College sucks! T-T

on to the reviews-

Chiyoku Shibata- Thanks! Hope you'll like this chappie too. n.n

Icy Sapphire15- in her hunter mode When do we start! Thanks!

Slushie Blu -Thanks! I feel sad for Kachi too (though Sekai's the one who's being tortured) XD

rubisora18117- Yep! They all died! Mwahahahahaha ehem...cough Thanks for the review! Also Thanks for the plushies::puts the Jou plushie in her shrine while smiling in a very evil way. Jou entered the scene: Jou-pup- Minna-san! How many times should I tell you? Don't give Aoifurin Seto plushies because she--Oh my! Furin! Don't pull out Seto-chan's head!XD

clarity- Yep! I love guessing other stories plotline too. It make me feel interactive with the story. Don't worry,I won't freak out or anything because I love getting those kinds of reviews (it makes me feel I'm not alone with the weirdness XD). A real life Seto plushie! I got a Kuribo one but I'm trying to find a Jou plushie. XD Oh yeah, about your question. Yes, the past might repeat itself BUT Seto and Serenity didn't end up with each other. Sekai adopted Shiwai (serenity) as his sister because he already lost his brother and Shiwai was orphaned when they thought Kachi was dead. I don't want to offend any SetoXSerenity fan but it's not my cup of tea. Thanks for the reiew! XD

anne-rice-fan- Thanks! Hope you'll like this too. XD

mandapandabug-Sure! Anything for a friend! XD You're like my internet bestfriend too. n.n About the forms, when an adolescent dragon come into age, he enters a phase called interval. There he'll transform into this scaly being (it's like a human turned lizard)and he needs to get through it in order to get his ultimate form. If he's successful, a dragon now have three forms, the big dragon form, his human form, and the ultimate form where he can use the full force of his power. (think of a human with dragon wings and had this incredible power XD). BUT if he failed, it's either that dragon will die or he'll be cursed. In the cursed form, the dragon wasn't able to shed the scaly skin and he also loses his soul so he'll became a puppet to others. I hope I explained that well. If you still have questions, you can e-mail it to me. Till next chappie, friend! XD 


	4. Chapter 3

Curse of the Dragon Lovers

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this. Oh yeah, a few cuss words here and there...depends on my mood. Peace sign

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikaris' body.

Curse of the Dragon Lovers Chapter 3: Of pasts, present and hopefully a future.  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Where Am I?" Jou looked around as he found himself in the middle of a dark room."I hope it's not the shadow realm...Man, I don't ever wanna go back in there." With that thought he suppressed a shudder.

While thinking of a way on how to get out of there, a door materialized in front of him. Suddenly,a voice of a male that sounded like their history teacher, only younger, was heard. "Enter the door..."

"Who are you?" Jou asked but the voice ignored him. It kept repeating those three words that eventually, made Jou comply.

"Something's telling me I'm not going to like this."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"So basically, you're telling us that you think 'maybe' as in there's a possibility that Jou and Jono are one and the same? And you just told us now?" Yami winced when after nodding, Yugi just plain scream at him.

"Don't blame the Pharaoh, squirt. You do know his brain is like an overcooked noodle right now." Bakura interfered. Yugi 'glared' at him while Yami pondered whether to thank the robber or kick him.

"So what are we going to do now? If history would really repeat itself...then Jou might be in trouble." Ryou trying to pacify the atmosphere in the room.

"Hey! Maybe Jou's not him and we're just worrying for nothing. Right?" Even Yugi doesn't looked convinced with his words. But he can't accept it...Jou's a cursed dragon?

"I'm afraid you're wrong Yugi..." Malik entered the room where the four holed up after the 'Fainting' scenerio created by Jou and Kaiba. After him was Marik carrying a folder.

"This exhibit just came this morning. I think you should look at it." Malik took the folder and handed it to Yami. "It's the photos of the items that will be displayed on the new wing next week."

Yami opened the folder and gasped at what he saw. He took one picture and handed it to Yugi and Ryou for them to have a look. The two of them gasped as well when the photo clearly showed a stone tablet where a young man called the golden warrior turned into a giant lizard...almost like a dragon.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Oniichan..."

"Yes, Imouto-chan?"

"Do you think they'll finally break it...?"

"I hope so...The spell might convince them...or one of them..."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"You actually want me to believe that stupid tale?" A very familiar voice draw Jou towards the other part of the garden.When he entered the door, he never expected to find himself in a garden...a very large garden in fact. As he walked toward the voices, he saw a very familiar scene and quite familiar faces.

Seth and Jono were standing facing each other, arguing something about a story.

"For the last time, I plead you Seth. Believe the tale. It's important to me!" Jono tried reaching Seth's robes but the other is quick to brush his hand away.

"And for the last time, NO! That old woman is one dellusional hag that just had too many drinks at the local tavern." With that Seth turned,but faltered when Jono spoke again.

"I just want you to believe...because I want you to love me in return...be mated with you..."Jono whispered making it impossible for Seth to hear. He trailed off then dashes away from the gardens.Seth turned with pained eyes not knowing why it hurt so much but after a moment contained himself and continued his walking.

When both of them were gone, Jou stepped outof the bushes clutching his chest. What is this feeling he's having...like he can feel the pain those two were feeling...the pain they're causing to each other.

"I'm not liking the way things are going..."

As he's about to take another step, the area shifted and he's transported into another place.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

He's standing in a dark hallway when suddenly, Seth came running, worry evident in his features. Several slaves were running after the high priest that made Jou curious so he followed. After a few crazy turns, Seth entered a room while ordering the others to keep out. The slaves complied but not Jou. This time he realized that what he's experiencing was just a memory and that he's not really there. Taking full advantage of his invisibility, he entered the room and found a scaly human on the bed and Seth kneeling beside it. The blond hair made him bet that this human turned dragon was Jono. But what caught his attention was that the humaniod dragon looked pained...and that the high priest's face was full of regret..?

His musings was interrupted when Seth spoke. "Stupid Jono...why did you fight even in this form? When you started having scales,your health weakens and now that your power is almost gone, you got out of there to fight."

Jono opened his eyes and tried to smile even though it pained him to move. "I'm a soldier Seth. I'd rather die out there in the battle field than succumbing to this unknown sickness.Besides, I told you...I'll protect you and Atemu." With the mention of the pharaoh's name, Seth's eyes narrowed into slits. 'If anything ever happens to his Jono..Atemu will pay...' his line of thought was stopped abruptly when he realized he just claimed Jono as his. On the other side of the room, Jou felt his confusion as well as Jono's longiness for the man beside him. 'How I wish Se-- Nah...I bet he'll probably laugh, after kicking me into a bloody pulp, when he learned that I...never mind.' he turned to the scene before him again.

"Seth...I think...it's the curse." Jono said softly. Seth's eyes widen. No! It can't be. Even though what's happening to Jono was exactly what happened to Kachi doesn't mean...but what if...

"No! You hear me! You can't be cursed...the curse cannot be true..." Seth shook his head. If the tale was true then Jono would have to find the soul of Sekai and be mated with him...'What if Atemu had Sekai's soul?' He can't allow that. He...he wanted to be Sekai.

"Seth...look at me. You're a high priest. Surely you see the mark of a curse on me right?" Seth doesn't need to. He had long noticed that dragon mark on Jou's chest,in front of his heart. Actually, he saw that mark on his chest as well...Wait a second...

When Seth looked at Jono again, pain and regret evident on his eyes, Jono touched his cheek with his scaly hand.

"I'm glad you finally figured it out..."he tried to smile when a shot of pain turned it into a frown. "...guess I'm too late...we'll try again next time."

"Next time?" Seth barely got the words out. He held on Jono's hand not wanting to let go. Not now when he finally understood what he's feeling all those time...Not now...

"Goodbye Seth, Remember...I'll be mated with you next time. I love you." With that, the golden warrior closed his eyes and finally vanquished the spell of hate surrounding Seth's heart.

Drowning Seth's sobs were the pain on Jou's chest. The pain the curse brought to the ill-fated dragons. Before he passed out, he saw the scaly form of Jono turned back into it's golden glory.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Jou groaned as he regained his senses. Where the heck is he now? He squinted and saw an elaborate painting on the ceiling. Definitely not on ancient Egypt now but where?

The sound of shouting was heard from a distance making him want to head butt something but decided that it was not advisable since he still have a lingering headache.

'Tell me I'm not witnessing another fail-to-mate-with-my-dragon past life. Once was enough you know?' Jou muttered under his breath hoping against hope that someone's listening.

He entered a room that looked like a classroom and two teens arguing.

'Man...If I just forgot that I'm this crazy dream right now, I'd say Kaiba and I are just playing dress up for some kind of a play.' He looked at the way they're dressed now and whistled, 'I say those pants really flattered my assets...and Kaiba's too.' he commented as he check out the pants and the open long sleeve button up shirt of the one who looks like Kaiba.

"I told you for the thousandth time, that tale is a myth James! (1)" The brunette towered the blonde with a smug smile. But the blonde doesn't backed down.

"And I dare say you're wrong Stephen!"

Stephen sighed as he sat down. He can't explain it but right now, what James saying to him were just plain impossible.

"You know I'm right. Why do I even bother explaining it to you? Your thick skull can't even comprehend the difference between facts and fictions." He looked at James when he casted his head down. He really don't know how did they became friends. He hated the blonde eversince they met for no apparent reason.Yet something in him drew him towards the loud, hyper boy and the next thing he knew, he was being called by him as his best friend. He tried avoiding James but it pained him so much...but it also pained him somehow to be with him. So he chose to be with him despite the pain. Even if he hate the blonde for causing him this misery,he knew that to depart from him would cause him death.

'Like a double edge sword.' Jou mused,recalling the tale, like he can read Stephen's line of thoughts. 'Wait a sec...these aren't his thoughts...these are his feelings.'

"Stephen..." James tried to reach his hands but the brunette stopped him.

"No James...that old priest is lying. There's no way two men could be together...that has to be together..." Stephen embraced himself as if trying to lessen the constant pain he's in.

"I never knew you're a coward..." James took a step back. The ingrained culture of hatred against homosexuals was what had made him believe at the old priest. Surely, no servant of the Almighty being would lie. The tale of the cursed dragon lovers gave him hope. Hope with Stephen. Hope of a future with the one he love.

"No! And if you ever bring that up again, I swear it will be the end of our friendship!" Stephen walked blacking out James plea to reconsider.

Jou walked towards James feeling his anguish. He wanted to embrace him, to comfort him but he knew he can't.

'Why..? Why do I have to suffer this...? Why!' Jou sat beside the kneeling form of James knowing this lifetime would end just like in ancient Egypt.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Jou found himself on a high balcony of a church. A ceremony was being held and somehow, the information that it was an oath taking for the new priests came to his mind. He saw James beside him, the scales starting to show on his face. He turned his attention towards the altar where the new priests were taking the oath of celibacy.

'He became a priest again!' He looked at James with a bitter smile on his face.

"You've repeated history Stephen...but the wrong one..." James winced when the familiar pain came again. The scales started to spread until it covered him wholly. He sat at the floor, with his back on the railings, tears flowing form his eyes.

"It's time...we've lost the chance to be together in this lifetime...I just hope..." he turned just to get a glimpse of his love, wincing everytime. "I just hope to see your face when I have to go..." he smiled again. "But I guess I can't have that...I just wish in our next life time..." he closed his eyes, knowing the end is near. "You'll accept that we are destined to be together...no matter what gender..." at that, James left the world.

Jou knelt beside him, holding back his tears. Just then, a screamed was heard. He then saw Stephen collapsed at the altar after taking his oath. He knew that Stephen felt James died. That the curse on him was finally lifted and knew that the dead body of his soulmate was now at the high balcony. The last he saw before disappearing was Stephen, running away from the altar, screaming James name on the high heavens.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The place shifted again. Jou was getting tired to see himself plead for love then just die. 'I hope this time is different.' He wished but he knew that history always re-- Wait a second!

Jou's musings were cut off when he saw the incarnation of Kachi and Sekai,whose wearing traditional Japanese dresses, was in the middle of a heavy make out session.

'At least in this life time, Sekai wasn't that bad to convince they belong together.' Jou smiled as the two broke for air.

"Set..." the one who looked like Jou started. "I'm afraid..."

"Don't be Katsu. This time, we'll be able to break it...I promise." the one named Set assured. He embraced Katsu, as he try to calm his love.

"But we've yet to bond. The curse said we have to bond..." Katsu was stopped from his speech when Set claimed his lips again. When they broke, Set looked at him sternly before whispering harshly, "Don't ever doubt me...us, Katsu!" He took another kiss before taking hold of Katsu's shoulders and looked at him in the eye.

"We're together. The bonding ceremony will be performed tomorrow. Do not worry. We'll break the curse and have a happy and peaceful life. Have faith." With that, they shared another embrace.

Jou walked away from the scene. So far, this was closest the two dragons came from breaking the curse. But he knew...it won't be broken. Because if it was...he won't be...

A scream was heard that broke his reverie. He ran back to the lovers and saw a terrible sight. A knife was stabbed on Set's back as Katsu cried his heart out. He saw the last of Set's strength left before it laid limp on Katsu's lap. A raven haired man was standing in front of the couple, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Do you think I'll let the two of you break the curse? Now that my soul is once again free, I'll take you Kachi from Sekai no matter what!" the man let out an evil laugh before walking away.

Jou stared at the lifeless form of Set as Katsu took the dagger and held it on his throat. "Not on this lifetime Ryuto...and it'll never be..." With that, he sliced his throat, joining Set on the afterlife.

The image of Set and Katsu dead brought back the memories of Kachi and Sekai's death. The pain from that experience was doubled every lifetime. As he remembered everything, he knew that this would be the last time he and Sekai had together before the pain overwhelms their soul and they both disappear into oblivion.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Jou..."

The sound of his name being called woke him. Was it all just a dream? No...it can't be a dream...

It hurt too much.

"Jou...Are you alright?" Yugi's worried face welcomed him back to reality. He pasted a weak grin on his face, trying to assure the petite duelist.

"I'm fine Yug. Just had a dizzy spell." Yugi sighed before taking a seat beside his bed.

"The others are worried. We know about the..." Yugi trailed off as Jou shook his head.

"Nah...don't worry your head about it. We know that it's just a story right." Jou'sa confidence crumble when Yugi chewed his bottom lip. His best friend doesn't do that not unless he's about to say something serious and that it's not something good. He decided he had to pre-empt a strike but before he could say anything, a searing pain on his hand stopped him.Yugi seeing his pain, contacted Yami on the outside, asking for help.

As Yami and the others bursted into the room, the pain ceded and Jou was able to calm down. They gather around the blonde duelists's bed their faces asking the same question, 'Are you alright?'

"Jou...what happened?" Ryou dared to ask first. Jou looked at his friends, not knowing how to answer...this can't be happening...not now...

"Jou, what's that on your hand?" Yugi softly asked when Jou just stared but didn't answered. Everyone one of them including Jou looked and gasped as one. Everyone of them was silent, contemplating on what to do. Jou decided to be brave and break it making them realize it was no pizza induced crazy dream.

"Um...scales?"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

As hell broke on the other side of the room, Seto Kaiba sat on his bed, staring at the wall. What he had experienced a few minutes ago was something he doesn't want to repeat...ever. To feel the pain of those two tormented souls was not his cup of tea. Yet, he cannot accept that all of it were true. His logical brain doesn't want to accept that his life, his soul was cursed and the only way to break it was to bond with his pup.

'My pup?' He shook his head. No, it can't happen. Besides, IF ever he does have just a little bit of feeling for the mutt,the question is...can they love each other enough to break the curse?

tbc

1. Well...I have to think of any passable english name right? Don't kill me please! 2.I just have to make this note even though I didn't put one on this chapter...I suck writing beyond the usual 'sweet kiss' so that's all I've got to offer (look at AIL, 21 chapters and all they got was a kiss.) hungs head

AN: I'm Sorry! I know I' haven't updated for ages. Real life and (as much as I hate to admit this) Writer's block held me on writing this chapter. I'm sorry but don't worry, once I got my internet connection back (another reason for not updating) at home, this story will have faster updates...well, I hope so. Crosses fingers while hoping Thank you for the patience and I hope you'll stay until the end.

0/On to the reviews/0

Slushie Blu - Thanks for the review:D Sorry for waiting! gives cookie

Sunshine pie- Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the review:D

rubisora18117- :looks at Jou-chan running away with the Seto plushie: Waah! I want that Seto plushie to add up to my collection of Seto plushie heads::pouts: He knows it...but just too stubborn to believe it. I think it's the genes or the morning coffee...what do you think? Thanks for the review:D

Izzima- Thanks for the review! Sorry for the long wait. :D

mandapandabug- Wow! Thanks for the review and all those plot scenes. :thinks about the asuka-fubuki scene...LOL: Yeah, collage can be a lot of pain in the arse and right now it's kicking me a ot worse than before. Hopefully, I'll graduate next year...waah! The horror! XD

Chiyoku Shibata- That makes the two of us! As I've said last chapter's AN, nothing beats Mutt and Money bags.Thanks for review:D

Dragonfire Inferno- here you go. Thanks for the review:D

hittocerebattosai- :huggles back: Ne, don't cry. Gomen for the late update. Here :gives a chibi jou shaped cookie: Thanks for the review:D

Chibi Tora- Thank you! Sorry for not updating soon. :gives a puppy shaped cookie:D

S'Star - Thanks for the review! Let's just see what happens next (or better yet, I'll be in the mood to let them break it or they'll stay cursed forever :insert evil laugh: ) :D 


	5. Chapter 4

Curse of the Dragon Lovers

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this. Oh yeah, a few cuss words here and there...depends on my mood. Peace sign

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikaris' body.

OH YEAH...just another tiny weensy warning...This is sort of AU! (yep, making it official now.) But just SORT OF ok? (Like Otogi was still the creator of dungeon dice but the duel between him and Jou never happened so he never lost and wore a dog suit.) Are we cool? Ok! On to the fic! XD

Curse of the Dragon Lovers Chapter 4: Love me 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Jou can't explain it but knowing that you're the incarnation of a dragon, a cursed dragon to booth, wasn't exactly easy to digest.

Not to mention the small patch of scales that appeared on his arm and literally set the room into chaos.

"Guys! Could all of you please shut up!" a voice was heard from the door. There stood Mai and Anzu holding Jou's book bag.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Jou asked since Mai wasn't a student of their school. Mai just grinned before producing five envelopes. She then gave each of them an envelope before explaining.

"Before anything else, Yugi and the rest of the hikaris, I hope you won't mind sharing your invite with your Yamis. I just thought of giving one invite per household would be enough. On to the real reason, open it!" if possible, Mai's grin just got a lot wider.

The boys looked at her, caution evident in their faces. They turned to Anzu that just gave them an encouraging smile and a, "Don't worry. It won't bite."

Seeing as they won't get anything from the two, they all shrugged before opening the envelopes.

A moment of silence passed, neither one of them know what to say.

Until Honda broke the silence.

"Holy crap! You're getting engaged with PEGASUS!"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0 0/0/0/0/

After another random chaotic moment, which resulted them being kicked out of the school clinic, the gang gathered on the turtle game shop to continue their 'discussion'.

"Okay, now that we're all settled, let's move on important issues." Yami started. Everyone nodded as they find places to sit on the living room.(1)

"Why don't we tackle the Mai-Pegasus engagement first? I think it's a lot easier to discuss than you know..." Jou sheepishly started, not wanting his predicament to be discussed.

"Fine. But we'll get back on you." Yugi gave him the don't-argue-or-I'll-cry-so-you'll-feel-guilty-and-want-to-commit-suicide look. Jou just sighed. At least he delayed the inevitable, right?

"So...how did this happened?" Ryou waved the envelope to Mai to indicate the occasion.

Malik rolled his eyes, "Baka. Pegasus proposed that's ho--Ouch!" He turned to Bakura who just snarled that 'no one calls his Hikari baka but him.' Marik of course bopped Bakura on the head since 'no one hits his Hikari but him.'

A fight was about to start when Yugi yelled them to stop and gave them the same look he had given Jou before. When everyone settled once again, Mai decided to just start it from the beginning.

"After Battle City, I was hired by the CEO of Doma corp. as a public relations officer. That's where I met Max. He asked me if I would pose for him on a painting. He's willing to pay of course and since I need cash for the upcoming sale at the mall, I agreed. A few painting sessions after, I realized that I'm starting to fall with that man. I was reluctant at first since the real reason he wanted to paint me was because I looked like his dead wife. Yet on our last session, he painted me on an abstract form. I asked him why he did that since every time he paints me, he paints my face and nothing else. He looked at me and held my hand. He told me that during the times we've shared, he realized that he loves me. Cecilia will still hold a dear part on his heart but the love he has for me was greater. And to prove that, he painted with his heart, not with his mind. I was touched and that's when our relationship started. That was a year ago and now...he asked me to marry him so I said yes. We're now engaged and just to make it official, he wanted to have an engagement party." After the long story, Mai opened her purse and showed them the velvet box containing the engagement ring.

The guys were silent while Anzu cooed on Mai's ring. Mai looked up and eyed them. "Um...guys...I just want you to know, even if it's not okay with you, I--" she was cut off when Jou waved a hand at her.

"Don't worry about it Mai."

"Yeah. Congratulations." Honda grinned while the others nodded.

"We accept your invitation. We'll be there to support you. " Yugi beamed while Mai sighed in relief. He then turned to Jou.

"Your turn now Jou."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Jou walked aimlessly not wanting his dad to see him on this state. He knew the old man would fuss about him and he's too tired to handle a hyper and panicky father. His dad had turned a new leaf just last year and was trying to make up for the time he had caused his son pain. Not that he was complaining but he doesn't need another mother hen...Yugi was enough.

While at the game shop, he had been bombarded by questions. Questions he himself cannot answer. Though Yami assured him that the interval may not be a 24-hour period since most magical evolutions take longer time that doesn't mean he had YEARS to make the ice king fall for him. Speaking of him, he doesn't know if it was for the best he didn't told them about the dream he had when he was out. It creep him out that he's the incarnation of Kachi but to accept Sekai was the incarnation of Seto...A shiver ran down his spine. Sure, he like--fine! He loves the guy but it was suppose to be a one-sided-love-that-would-make-me-bitter-for-the-rest-of-my-life-but-I-won't-show-it-haha kind of love. In short, Seto wasn't suppose to know.

He slapped his forehead. How can he make Seto fall for him when they're suppose to be rivals? If only there's an 'idiots guide on how to make Kaiba Seto fall madly in love with you to break the curse' book, things would be easy. It's not like he could walk up to Kaiba and say, "Hey Seto, you don't mind me calling you Seto right? Good. As I was saying, remember the dragon tale that was discussed at history class? Would you believe that you're the reincarnation of Sekai and I, of Kachi? This means you have to fall in love with me before I die on interval and you die of heartache. So fall in love with me right now and bond your soul to mine." Yes...it would be quite entertaining to see Kaiba's confused face but he knew it would cause his death even before the end of interval.

He sighed. There's no use. No one can help him now. Well...there is one but...

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Please Fubuki-sensei!(2) I'm begging you! You're the only one who can help me." Jou pleaded inwardly wincing for this teacher reminded him of a certain CEO. Fubuki-sensei looked at him like he had grown another head. Apparently, Jou had taken interest on their topic yesterday and now was currently 'harassing' him to tell everything that he knows. It was quite stressful to have one Jonouchi Katsuya following him and bombarding him with questions he rather not discuss on public.

Not to mention the killing stares a certain blue-eyed student kept giving him while the so-called 'pup' followed him.

When he got home... he promised himself to give his sister a piece of his mind.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kaiba stared at the mutt and their history teacher. How dare that teacher take his, he resigned himself that certain parts of his brain won't cooperate that the mutt's not his, pup's attention? When they passed by him, he deliberately bumped into him but what did he got? A mumbled sorry before Jou went on pestering the tall teacher. A mumbled sorry. AN APOLOGY! Jou wasn't suppose to do that for heaven's sake! He's suppose to get riled up. Get into a verbal spar with Kaiba and if Kaiba got lucky, a physical bout or in Mokuba's Seto-ese dictionary, a pathetic excuse to touch the mutt.

'What does that guy have that I don't?'

Seething and already planning thousands of way to kill a history prof and hide the body, Seto turned and walked away.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Jou smiled inwardly. After three days, Fubuki-sensei finally gave up and set up an appointment with him on his home on Saturday afternoon. He said it would be much better if it's his sister who'll explain that topic since 'she knows a lot more'. With that news, he would be able to enjoy Mai's engagement party that would be held that Friday night.

He sipped his drink slowly as he eyed the Yamis and Hikaris dance a slow one while Anzu taught Honda how to dance. He knew that everyone on their group was a couple and he's the odd man out. Not that he mind since the object of his affections were not, on that person's point of view, part of their group.

Speaking of him, he knew he's at the party since it was part business party as well. But he has yet to see the blue-eyed boy.

"May I have this dance?" He was brought out of his stupor when a black-haired, green-eyed boy held his hand infront of him and asks him. He looked at the boy clad in black slacks and wine colored silk shirt. The party was semi-formal but the boy looked like it was just an everyday casual for him. Jou can't help himself but be mesmerized. He nodded and accepted the invitation. He didn't see the triumphant smirk that graced the boy's face before returning to its charming facade as before.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Jou and the stranger danced two more songs before making their way back to the table. He was about to sit down when the stranger whispered the strangest thing. "Love me."

"E-Excuse me?" Jou looked at the man who just eyed him in return.

"I said, my name's Ryuiji Otogi. And you, oh fair one?" he smiled seductively at Jou that made our resident pup blush.

"Could you stop treating me like some kind of a lady?" the green-eyed boy eyed him before giving an enigmatic smile.

"I can't promise you that but I will try. That is...if you tell me your name."

"Jonouchi Katsuya. You can call me Jou." he was about to bow when Otogi took his hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jou."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Once again, Seto was left seething on one corner. How dare that flamboyant CEO ask his pup for a dance? And the stupid mutt accepted! That ruined his plans for teasing the pup that night. He was just about to go there and insult his pup when that bastard of a CEO-wanna be intercepted.

He waited for them to finish and when they decided to sit down, he went towards them. He just got there when he saw Otogi kissed his pup's hand.

Now the list he would assassinate just got longer with the CEO-wannabe next after the History Professor.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 "I see you've captured the attention of the resident CEO playboy, mutt." Kaiba interrupted before Otogi could say some more. Jou tensed up. He's trying to avoid Kaiba for the past four days until he had planned an acceptable course of action on how to make the CEO fall for him. He doesn't want to get into a fight he knew would pile up to the list of brawls they had before. A fight that he knew would just get him farther from Seto...or so he thought.

"Um...Hi Kaiba. Uh...I guess you want to talk to Otogi with the two of you being here for business right?" He knew that besides them, all the other guests were at the party for business. "So I'll just leave the two of you alone. Bye." He nodded to both of them before walking away.

Kaiba glared at Otogi as if he was the reason that made Jou leave. Otogi just raised an eyebrow before walking past him.

He didn't know if it's just his imagination or he did really hear Otogi say that. He turned to look at the CEO as he walked towards a group of businessmen.

"I'll have him on this lifetime."

He shook his head and walked towards the Yugi-tachi when he saw Yugi waving at him. He might as well use their 'reaching out' as an excuse to be with the mutt.

Unfortunately, Jou didn't reacted as planned.

But he got a good thing out of it though...

Yugi slipped the reason why Jou's pestering their history teacher for the past few days.

It was because of the dragon lovers' curse.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kaiba Seto sat at his office chair, staring at the information he had gathered. Information about dragons and curses. Why he did that was beyond him.

'Damn mutt.'

Ever since the day they both fainted, Jou had started avoiding him. And that doesn't sit well on Kaiba's mind. For Kaiba was a creature of habit and this 'Jou-withdrawal' was making his skin itches. Literally.

What he had found out doesn't make any thing better. Not to mention the dream he had while he's at the clinic. To see himself on different time periods was not exactly his cup of tea. He remembered the last part of his dream. The man who killed his past self looked exactly like...

His eyes widen at the realization.

Mokuba winced when he heard yet another unfortunate object to hit his brother's office wall. He knew something must've happened when Seto came home five days ago, looking very pale saying something about stupid curses and scaly mutts.

-tbc

1. Remember the room where they watched the videotape Pegasus sent them?  
2. I know Fubuki and Asuka was from GX that was set YEARS after the last episode. Let's just say Seto and Jou's offspring would be named in honor of their history teacher and sister. XD

A/N: I know...but please don't kill me! If you kill me how would I finish this? Right? XD Sorry for the long update...you all know the answer... yeah, Real life sucks when it does kick you on the arse. :sigh: Oh yeah, if you're starting to get confused refer to the new version of warnings before the fic. Ideas are welcome as well...my brain's too fuzzy to think about details...(Yours will too if you get tag-teamed by anemia, dysmenorrhea and gastrointeritis. Not to mention dehydration and flu. XP) One more thing...I have yet to watch a single episode of GX and had only seen the character bios and some episode summaries so I want to ask your opinion on this...

Should I make Fubuki serious but demented while Asuka sweet but quite erhm...psychotic?

or

Should I make Fubuki your everyday-I-love matinee teacher while Asuka an Isis-wannabe with all the mysterious mumbo jumbo shit?

or

You'll tell me their personalities at the show (YGO GX) and I'll write them IC (which could be ironic because this is after all sort of AU)

Tell me please! Thanks! n.n

On to the reviews!

Rosin of the Roses- Thanks for the review! Yeah, let's kick the evil green eyes arse! XD (Otogi: Hey!)

S'Star- well...for Seto it might be... (Seto: she hates me minna..I tell you) Thanks for the review! n.n

Chibi Tora - Don't worry...many others will interfere...it's a global conspiracy you know...Mwahahahahaha Thanks! XD

rubisora18117- (Seto::gulps::glares at the author:) Thanks! Yeah, I think so too. I also now have a new theory! It's sugar! instead of making him hyper, it's making him all grumpy and stuff! -currently on sugar high

anaraz- Here it is, hope you'll enjoy! Thanks! XD

powder07blossom- :blinks: Wow! I LOVE your review::huggles: thanks! Yeah...English isn't my native tongue but I do try. Thanks again::hands you a dragon-shaped cookie:

I-chan - Hmm...interesting proposal...:eyes Jou that's being hugged 'possesively' by Seto: Thanks! XD

hittocerebattosai- Sorry for the wait, here you go! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

Curse of the Dragon Lovers 

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this. Oh yeah, a few cuss words here and there...depends on my mood. Peace sign

Also... //...// -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikaris' body.

OH YEAH...just another tiny weensy warning...This is sort of AU! (yep, making it official now.) But just SORT OF ok? (Like Otogi was still the creator of dungeon dice but the duel between him and Jou never happened so he never lost and wore a dog suit.) Are we cool? Ok! On to the fic! XD

Curse of the Dragon Lovers Chapter 05: To be or not to be 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/

Jou sighed for the umpteenth time. 'This is all a dream...just a dream...' he whispered to himself over and over again. But when he opened his eyes, it's still there...red slits on brown orbs. The mark of a red eyes.

"NOOOO!!!!!" Jou was tempted to smash the mirror for his fate. Yet he knew it was futile and he would just arouse more suspicion from his father if he found out the broken mirror. It was a good thing he was away on business for the weekend for he didn't want to deal with his father's 'motherly instincts' while he's undergoing such process.

'I bet it's better to be turned ino a girl than into a dragon.' he pouted when he saw his doujinshi about a boy turning into a girl (1) lying innocently at his bed. 'At least,my problem is limited to hormone imbalance and monthly periods. And I won't deal with scales.' he stared at his hips who's turning into shiny black scales of a red eyes dragon. Then he though about Mai, Anzu and their 'girly weirdness'. He shivered, 'Then again, maybe not.'

He turned to his closet and took out a pair of biker gloves. The black scales on his hands were prominent and anyone with eyes would see it. He's just glad his fingers were still free so he doesn't have to worry on wearing gloves or mittens in the middle of spring.

He looked at the mirror for one last time before making his way out of his room. He's thankful that even though every morning, a new patch of scales would appear, compare to the past lives he'd seen, his inerval was not as fast as them. Yet he knew that he doesn't have much time. He should be bonded with Sekai- Seto in this life before the interval finishes.

It was always easier to kill yourself.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kaiba squished the small ant who had bitten his arm while hiding behind a lamp post as he watched coughSTALKEDcough Jou. He knew it was the day of Jou and their professor, Ryu Fubuki's meeting. And even if pressured, he won't admit that he felt a tiny...-fine a huge pang in his heart when he saw Jou and the professor talking and when he invited him in like they were friends or something.

"What if...what if that professor was just using that tale to get near my puppy?! Stupid mutt, he should've come to me! I hate that dog and that professor! If I could, I would put them in a tub, pour cement on it and throw it off the sea! What am I saying? I could do it! Or I could send that good for nothing professor on heavens know where and keep Jou inside my house to be my slave! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Seto was about to strike his I'm-an-arrogant-genius pose when he saw a child staring up at him. "What?" he asked in his most menacing voice. The child stared at him before stomping down at his foot. It was good thing the kid ran as his life depended on it for Seto, now in his I'm-jealous-but-I-won't-admit-it mode, he can kill...even an innocent cat.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0

"Fubuki-Sensei...your house seems nice..."Jou fidgeted on his seat. He doesn't know how to start and Fubuki was just standing in front of him staring.

"Thank you. Do you want some tea? My sister would come down any minute. She's so excited to see you." Jou nodded and Fubuki stood up. He left the room to get some refreshments leaving Jou to contemplate on what he'll find out after this visit.

"You must be Jou." A feminine voice was heard behind him. And there stood someone who could possibly pass up as a girl Kaiba. A -blonde, brown-eyed- girl Kaiba.

"Oh, That was rude of me." the blonde girl sat in front of him and introduced herself as prof. Fubuki's sister, Asuka.

"I heard you were asking about the curse of the dragon lovers, right?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Jou gulped. It was a simple question that he knew will be asked and he rehearsed his alibi for the last two days. But with Asuka asking like that and looking like someone that plauges his mind eversince he could remember was definitely a prepared scenarion in his mind.

"Um...It was... you see..." Jou stuttered and that freakingly kaibaish frown was DEFINITELY not helping.

"For goodness sake Asuka, don't fry the boy with your evil stare." Fubuki entered the room carrying a tray laden with food and drinks. Jou let out a sigh of relief upon hearing Fubuki's return.

"But now she had mentioned it, why the sudden interest Jou?" Fubuki looked at him but wih an odd sense of looking in a mirror, Jou gained enough sense to tell them his 'reson'.

"It was the first time I was intrugued by topic so much I can't sleep, Sensei." It was shallow but it was the closest to the truth he could say wihout mentioning a few minor details like he was the incarnation of Kachi and Seto was Sekia's. He just hoped that his haggard appearance would support his reason.

The siblings frowned apparently expecting another answer. Fubuki sighed for he knew Jou would never tell them and must be contented with that reason. "That's good Jou. I hope that would be the start of your interest on the rest of your class too." Fubuki wen back to his jolly but cool eacher mode.

Asuka looked at his brother knowing what he's trying to do. Yet she knew it wouldn't be simple as that. The fact they're both reincarnated at the same time, fate was trying to say something. Could it be that this was the lover's last chance?

"What do you want to know? You already know the tale and how to break the curse."

"Sensei...I want to know...what happens to Sekai after Kachi dies." It wasn't in his planned questions but he wanted to know it for the memories he had seen just showed how Kachi died. What about Sekai? Would he be free to live yet bearing all that pain? And last...he wanted to know if there's another way of preventing that hurt.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seto glared at his computer screen whilst thinking about the scene he saw earlier. Jou and Fubuki was acting like they're long time buddies and that blond girl that hugged Jou was really disturbing. But what really distrubed was the way Jou's eyes looked. He looked like he just had cried.

On the oher side of town, a blonde boy was staring at his reflection, seeing a small patch of black scales on his neck.

"no..."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Hey Jou, what's with the uniform?" Honda asked when he saw Jou in a complete buttoned up uniform.

"Nothing..." Jou answered looking gloomy as ever.

"I bet you did soemthing! Who was it Jou, eh?" Honda playfully jabbed Jou's side while the blond boy blushed and yelled at Honda for being stupid. Honda's reminder resulted in not so helpful images that's been plaguing himall night. He knew it was part of interval for his hormones to gp on overdrive but he doesn't really need added problems like second puberty.

Seto on the far side of the room however was thinking a VERY different reason on why Jou was blushing.

'That good for nothing mutt! I bet he and that professorare now more than buddies. But what if its the girl? Argh! Damn them!' he seethed.

His musings about torture were cut short when the teacher entered with Otogi Ryuiji in tow.

"Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate, Otogi Ryuiji." Otogi introduced himself and charmed almost all the females -and some boys- in the class. He sat beside Jou who was still blushing from the images earlier. And again, Seto misinterpret his blush as a sign of liking the other CEo.

'DAMN THEM!!!!!' he returned on his torture musings, now a lot nastier and gruesome from the first.  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Jou! Wait!" Otogi rushed up to him, surprisingly not bumping into anyone at that crowded corridor.

"Yes?" He was itching to go home but he knew that Otogi was the persuasive type so it will be useless to deny him.

"I just want to know if you want to go see the new action movies this saturday. My treat." otogi offered him his most charming smile. Jou tilt his head before nodding.

"Sure. The guys and I will be at the movie house at 7. See you." with that he left a stuttering CEO saying something about it was just suppose to be them two.

A few paces away, Seto was chuckling. This was the first time he was thanking the heavens for making Jou the most dense guy he had ever met.

Hm...saturday, movie house at 7. Check. He mentally scheduled it thinking if he should give stalking a try as a part of Kaiba corp.

-tbc

1.Just saw it on the web once. I forgot the title. Gomen... (but it was an SJ doujin mind you.)

A/N: I am not Dead! (though I was close to being one but yeah..) to those who emailed me during those times, Thank you so much! This is not the orginal draft but to lost the original and only had this time to go on line was really stressing. I'm sorry for the shortness and some grammatical errors. Next chapter will definitely turn the story around. -medicine induced author notes.

-on to the reviews-

Rubisora18117- thanks for the review and infos! Here have a jou cookie! Yep, definitely its the tea...but what if its just a reaction from drinking it and smelling the newly printed out file reports? -has a classmates that gets high on those papers.

Trinity -Lol. Yep, Otogi's the green eyed evil ::chuckles with Seto:: eh? You chuckle, Kaiba-sama? Seto: green eyed villian. I like that. XD Thanks for the review!

hittocerebattosai- Thanks for the review! XD Seto-::still mumbling how stupid Jou is::

The Black Angels Red Rose- Wai!!! Ilike your name! Thanks for the review! XD

Anaraz- Gomen...but here's the update! Hope you'll forgive me::puppy eyes::

Mandapandabug- It's ok. That was two long reviews, thanks! Yeah, it'll be a bit weird from now on that Otogi's on the scene but don't worry, Seto-dragon will get his pup this time...or I hope he does. Thanks again! XD

Chibi Tora- How's camp? I've never been into one my whole life...ehehehe.. yep,the MaiXpegasus was quite creepy but I was inspired upon seeing prof. Toby of YGO GX, is it just me or he does look like a hybrid of Mai and peggie-chan? X3

S'Star - Thanks for the reviews. I can't kill him for the time being since he's a vital chara but when i do, you'll be the first to know. Thanks! XD


	7. Chapter 6

Curse of the Dragon Lovers

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this. Oh yeah, a few cuss words here and there...depends on my mood. Peace sign

Also... //...// -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikaris' body.

OH YEAH...just another tiny weensy warning...This is sort of AU! (Yep, making it official now.) But just SORT OF ok? (Like Otogi was still the creator of dungeon dice but the duel between him and Jou never happened so he never lost and wore a dog suit.) Are we cool? Ok! On to the fic! XD

Curse of the Dragon Lovers Chapter 06: Thank heaven for Mokuba 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Jou let out a sigh. Though he knew Otogi was a very friendly guy, something about him doesn't sit well with Jou. For the past week, he had been bombarded by Otogi's 'friendship' and it's making him feel awkward.

'If Seto would be sweet like that maybe...' he shook his head. The words 'Seto' and 'sweet' do not go together in one sentence.

Saturday came and here he was walking alone towards the Domino movie house. The gang had sudden individual plans and cannot go with him. Since he made the plans with Otogi, he had no choice but to go alone.

Upon arriving at the movie house and seeing Otogi waving at him, he can't help but feel a shiver of fear.

But fear of what?

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Admit it Niisama, we're stalking them." Mokuba's cheeky grin only made the matter worst. But then again, if not for him, he wouldn't have known that the Yugi-tachi left his stupid mutt alone.

"No, we're not. We're going to meet them there and..."

"Invite ourselves on their 'date'. Roger that big brother." Mokuba finished his sentence for him as he dashed away from the corner of the movie house to meet the approaching Jou.

Seto just shook his head. Mokuba sometimes may be a curse but almost all the times...a blessing.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Jou!" Otogi and Mokuba said in unison. Jou widen his eyes, this was a surprise but if Mokuba was here chances are...

"Mutt." Seto made his presence known which thoroughly irritated Otogi.

"Kaiba, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you and your brother would take a walk this time of the night." Otogi placed himself beside Jou, silently staking his claim.

But Seto was not deterred...he looked at Mokuba to do his part.

"Oh! We're not taking a walk. Niisama and I were going to watch a movie. I know! Why don't we all go together?" Mokuba gave them his I'm-an-angel smile.

Jou was about to nod when Otogi interrupted.

"Oh, I don't know Mokuba. You see, Jou and I would be watching an action movie and I don't think minors are allowed." Otogi smirked. 'Got you there Kaiba.'

Mokuba turned to Jou with his infamous pout that made even the great Kaiba Seto bow. Unfortunately (or fortunately for Seto), Jou melted at first glance.

"Ah...Otogi, why don't we watch the new horror flick? I think its PG and Mokuba could watch it since his guardian is here. Is that okay for you Mokuba?"

Before Otogi could interfere again, Mokuba grabbed his arm and beamed a smile.

"That's okay for me. Otogi and I would get the tickets. I'll leave you and Niisama for the food. Let▓s meet at the entrance." with that, Mokuba dragged the sputtering Otogi away.

Jou shook his head and let out a small chuckle. With Mokuba in the picture, the awkwardness with Otogi seizes.

"Mutt, don▓t you want your snacks?" Seto said from behind surprising Jou.

"Oh...uh...yeah, let's go." He walked so fast but unfortunately, Seto was able to keep up.

"Do not run from your master, pup...or else, I'll be forced to tie a leash on you. And then put a collar and a tag stating 'property of Kaiba Seto.'" with that, Seto walked up to the food counter leaving the poor stunned blond behind.

'Did Kaiba just hint that...he owned me'  
0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Unfortunately, the movie theatre was crowded and there's no row with four empty seats that were seated together. They found four empty seats but one has to seat behind the three. Lucky for Kaiba, Mokuba chose the seat behind the middle one so it'll be Otogi, Jou and Kaiba seating together.

"Why don't Mokuba sit beside you Jou? I think he rather sit with his friend than beside strangers, right Kaiba?" Otogi suggested. Seto was about to answer him when Mokuba interrupted from behind.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I love horror movies so I'm very immune to their scare tactics." Mokuba gave them a very shiny smile that made Jou let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess that's settled then. The movie is starting." Jou turned his attention not noticing Otogi's scowl and the twin smirk from the Kaiba brothers.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"AAAHHH!!!!" Jou sought protection on Seto's arm when a particular frightening scene came up. Seto held his hand and pats his head trying to calm the blonde boy down. When he didn't, he wrapped Jou into an embrace whispering soothing words to the frightened boy.

Otogi sat beside Jou seething while watching the two. He knew this was a set-up and the imp behind him was the reason all this time, Jou would only turn to Seto. For every time he tries to reach out to Jou, Mokuba would suddenly pop between them to say inane things. Or for every time, Jou would unconsciously lean to Otogi, Mokie would pop again to ask for some popcorn since his bag's already empty.

After a few seconds, Jou calmed down and realized his position. "Uhm...sorry kaiba...it's just that I really don't like scary films." He blushed noticing Seto have yet to let him go. "You can let me go if I...uh..." Seto did loosen his embrace but did not take his arm around Jou.

"You can lean on me on scared. Besides, you wouldn't be watching this if not for my brother." Seto said in his no nonsense tone. He then looked at Jou and gave him a small smile. "Besides, I don't really mind hugging a pup."

"I'm not a dog!" Jou pouted. Kaiba just patted his head and returned watching the movie. He held Jou's hand and whenever a scary scene came up, he would squeeze the hand to let Jou know he's there.

Jou looked at Seto with unbelieving eyes but resigned that he will be held for the rest of the movie. At that thought, he realized scary movies are not so bad after all...

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Thanks Otogi for inviting me. I had a great time." Jou patted Otogi's shoulder when they walked out the movie house.

"Uh...that's fine Jou. Say...do you want to eat dinner? We could go to a restaurant or something." Otogi's eyes darted to see if any of the Kaiba brother's within the vicinity. Mokuba was in the washroom while Seto left for awhile when his phone rang. This was his chance and he won't let go of that.

"Nah...I'm full. All that popcorn made me feel bloated. Not to mention the other snacks that the usher kept bringing us. I didn't know they do food service in movie houses." Jou smiled. Little did he know that it was Mokuba who arranged for that. If Jou's not going to be busy with Seto, he would be busy with food leaving Otogi out in the cols.

Otogi was about to insist when Mokuba, again, popped between them. "Say Jou, are you doing anything tomorrow? Do you want to come over and play?" Mokuba asked with big pleading eyes. "I don't know Mokie..." Jou was about to protest when Mokuba interrupted him. "Big brother brought me a new console and a few new games. Some of them have yet to hit the market." Mokuba added to sweeten the offer.

This tipped the scale and after a few seconds, Jou realized he just agreed to spend the whole day together with Mokuba.

"Thanks Jou!" Mokuba hugged him. When Seto returned from his call, he was filled in by Mokie and Jou of their play date the next day. Otogi trying to keep his composure bid the three farewells and left to get his car two blocks away.

Seto looked at Otogi's disappearing form while the two planned what to do on their play date. They agreed that Jou would come before ten and then will spend the whole day lounging off the den.

When the limo arrived to pick the brothers, Jou can't help but say yes when Mokuba insisted they drive him home. Once in the car, Mokuba chatted animatedly with Jou but after a few minutes, was dozing off in exhaustion.

"He sure is active ne?" Jou spoke to break the silence between them.

"Yeah...do you have any important things to do tomorrow? I can tell Mokuba to reschedule." Seto offered the blonde a way out from his compromise with Mokuba. Yet Jou just smiled while patting Mokuba▓s hair.

"It's fine. I don't have any important meetings tomorrow. Thanks for the evening too. Sorry for badgering on your night out with your little brother."

Seto shook his head. "Mokuba had fun. That's enough." He noticed the neighborhood and realized they're already in front of Jou's apartment. "See you tomorrow pup." Jou just mock pout, too happy to be mad. "I'm not a dog. See yah Kaiba!" At that, Jou left the limo and into his home.

Seto stared then ordered the driver to take them home.

"There are certain perks on having a little brother." Seto patted Mokuba's head while imagining what would happen the next day.

tbc

A/N: To all the reviewers thank you. No, I'm not yet dead but life gets hectic nowadays. For some grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I'll check it again if time permits me. I'm sorry again and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. (Please take note of hints) XDXDXD 


	8. Chapter 7

Curse of the Dragon Lovers 

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this. Oh yeah, a few cuss words here and there...depends on my mood. Peace sign

Also... //...// -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikaris' body.

OH YEAH...just another tiny weensy warning...This is sort of AU! (Yep, making it official now.) But just SORT OF ok? (Like Otogi was still the creator of dungeon dice but the duel between him and Jou never happened so he never lost and wore a dog suit.) Are we cool? Ok! On to the fic! XD

Curse of the Dragon Lovers

Chapter 7: unexpected event

To say Otogi's happy was like saying the sky is green. Well...you could say he's very green right now. Green with envy and jealousy...Oh! Don't forget hate. Hate for one Kaiba Seto.

"I'll take him back Kaiba...I'll take him again and you'll never get him back!" At that, Otogi started planning his master plan.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Jou groaned. 'This is not happening...' he told himself but when he looked again, the scales on his hips were still there. 'I guess I'll be wearing pants today.' He sighed. He's still glad the scales were on the parts that could be hidden by clothes. But how long can he hide them...he does not know.

'Good thing no one notices the eyes.' he said to himself while looking at his reflection. But for good measure, he combed his hair on a style that would obscure the eye from view. After a few more minutes, he smiled at himself. 'I know I'll live through this...I hope.' Pushing back his anxiety, he went out of the door.

0/0/0/0/0//0/0

Kaiba looked at the screen of his laptop but his mind was wandering. The call from Yami was a bit disturbing and if he's really...no. He shook his head. He doesn't believe on magic and would not start now.

'But what if...' his inner mind started to ask but was kicked by the rational part of his psyche. 'Nonsense!' Yet before the rational part could ramble how impossible it would be, the doorbell rang signaling Jou's arrival.

'I'll deal with this later'  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Jou! Glad you could make it." Mokuba as he answered the door. Jou smiled as he entered the manor. "Where's your brother?" he asked trying to ask casual. Mokuba inwardly smile seeing that his brother's affection is not unreturned.

"He's at his office, working as usual." Mokuba grabbed Kou's hand and lead him to the den. "Oh." was all that Jou could say. No offense to Mokuba but he's really looking forward on spending time with Se- Kaiba.

Seeing Jou's reaction, the devil- I mean angel Mokuba, starts planning on how he'll get the two together.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seto looked at Jou while he walked towards the mansion. The minute Jou arrived, he was alerted by his guards and till he entered, he was watching him.

'Jou...' he thought before going back to his chair. Last night he got an unexpected visit from Yami. He wouldn't admit it but even without believing that accursed story, he doesn't want to risk his pup's death.

-Flashback-

"Kaiba." Yami suddenly appeared in his study using his so-called 'shadow powers.

"Yami." he greeted back. It was a staring competition within the next few minutes when Yami sighed and sat at the nearby couch. "I did not come here to duel with you."

Kaiba's eyebrow rose. He knew this was about Jou but he rather bit his tongue that admits he has the same brain wavelength like the pharaoh.

"It's about Jou. Kaiba...you knew that the story about the curse of dragon lovers was about you and him, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deny it. Torture him. Seto's mind supplied these words. It's not everyday you see your arch nemesis looking like he's been kicked in the gut.

"Damn it!" Yami stood up and slammed his hands on Kaiba's desk. "Honestly, I don't have a fucking care if you die of loneliness because you deserve it. You deserve to live your life in emptiness and sadness because you dare mock the chances the fates have given you to be with your soul mate. Jou, on the other hand doesn't! He doesn't deserve to live all his life just to know he'll die because some stupid asshole doesn't want to love him back. If only I could uplift his curse I would do it myself but only you can help him. And only he could help you!" Yami stood straight and tried to gain back his composure but he's too angry to be pacified. Kaiba just sat there, eyes perfectly impassive. When Yami didn't get reaction from him, he stood up and sighed.

"You're pathetic Kaiba. You don't know how lucky you are...You're soul mate's the one running after you. You get to be there with him every reincarnation. You didn't spend the last 5,000 years of your life wondering where he was because he's always there beside you." at that Yami disappeared leaving a contemplating CEO.

-End flashback-

Seto closed his eyes. Yami's words kept replying on his mind. His logical mind refused to accept all of it yet in his heart, the cold frozen forgotten lump inside his chest was saying another thing. That he has to believe. That this time was the last time before their souls give up and disappear forever.

'No!' with the thought of not seeing Jou forever brought pain in his heart. No...He cannot let that happen. For Jou to break his curse he has to bond with him right? He better start right now.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Aw! Not again! Are you sure you haven't played this before?!" Jou whined as Mokuba killed his character once again. Mokuba just grinned which made Jou suspicious. "Well...I never played the actual game before..." he looked at Jou with mirth at his eyes, "but I'm one of those who beta-ed it's prototype." He flashed a peace sign but Jou ignored it and launched at him.

"You're dead meat!" with that, Jou continued his tickle torture. He had Mokuba saying 'Uncle!' less than three minutes. He let go which was the biggest mistake of his life. For our dear Mokuba always pay back...usually with interest.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

'I hope the pup likes mushroom pizza.' Seto while carrying three boxes of mushroom galore flavored pizza. Mokuba isn't really picky when it comes to pizza while Seto only eats the mushroom flavored ones. Though when it comes to ice cream, Seto doesn't have a say for Mokuba's words are law.

When he entered the den, he almost didn't recognize the game room. The couch was overthrown. The carefully arranged plushies, Mokuba's of course. Seto's prices plushies were stashed at the back of his walk in closet, were strewn everywhere and last but not the least, feathers were flying all over the room which only meant one thing.

"Mo--" A pillow smacked right on his face. The two occupants of the room stopped their 'fight' and a deadly silence followed.

"Err...Kaiba..."

"Niisama..."

Both Jou and Mokuba looked at him with apologetic puppy eyes. His left eye twitches as he tries to stop himself for falling for their antics.

'You must be nice to the mutt...remember the curse...' Seto #1 helpfully piped in.

'Shut up! Kill the mutt and ground the brat!' Seto #2 kicked #1 out of Seto's shoulder.

'Everyseto, calm down! We must think rationally.' Seto #3 with glasses and a grad cap interrupted the fight between #1 and #2

'I don't care what you do! But drag that mutt out of here and lock him inside your room and tie him up and bring out --' the ever ecchi Seto #4 was promptly hit by Seto #5 on the read.

'Be yourself but act a little nicer or else' Seto #6 threatens. He's the evil one so Kaiba doesn't have a choice but follow him. (1)

"Mutt, Mokuba. I brought pizza. But you cannot eat until this mess is all cleared up. I'll wait for the two of you in the kitchen." with that, Seto left. Mokuba and Jou just stared at his retreating back before looking at each other.

"Mokuba..."

"Yes Jou?"

"Is...your brother sick?"

"I don't think so...maybe?"

"Let's just get to work...before he decided he was being too nice and ordered us to clean the whole house too."

"Bright idea."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

That morning was spent cleaning and arranging the game room. They didn't know they made a big mess like that until they cleared it all up. By the time they were finished it's already lunch. As they're going to the kitchen, Mokuba received a phone call leaving Jou to his own devices. He decided to continue going the kitchen where he met a sleeping Seto.

Seto was hunched over the table, his laptop open in front of him. An empty box of pizza lay near him. 'Did Set eat all that?' Jou was surprised. He can't believe that a lanky person like Kaiba Seto can ate all that.

After a few minutes a very worried Mokuba entered the kitchen.

"Jou, Niisama..." Mokuba started. With Mokuba's call, Seto woke up. Jou thought himself lucky to catch a glimpse of unguarded Kaiba Seto before the blue orbs turned into hard ice.

"Yes Mokuba." Seto was conscious. Was Jou there the whole time? And he let his guard down?! Thinking about Yami's words and being stressed really made him tired. He was contemplating on closing his eyes when the next thing he knew he woke up from Mokuba's call.

"A friend of mine was rushed into the hospital. Can I visit him? He's one of my close pals and I'm really worried about him." Mokuba hugged Seto for comfort. Seto patted his brother's head trying to ignore the fact that Jou's in the same room as them. He can feel that Mokuba's really upset and he doesn't care if the mutt saw him like that. At that moment, Mokuba needs him.

On the other side of the room, Jou was amazed. He knew how much Seto loved his brother but he never how much. Just like him and Shizuka. He's really envious of Kaiba at that moment. He could be there for his brother whilst he can only contact his sister through calls and emails.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Seto asked. Mokuba shook his head. "No. Isono could take me there. This is the only day you could rest. Please relax today Niisama or I'll get more worried." Mokuba answered hugging his brother tighter before letting go. "Jou, could you stay here until I get back from the hospital? Niisama, I invited Jou for the whole day. I don't want to be rude and cancel. Could you accompany him for the day?" Mokie looked at them with pleading eyes.

Seto and Jou looked at each other not knowing what to answer.

"Well...If the dog won't mind my company why not?" after a debate from the setos inside Kaiba's mind, he was the first to break the silence.

Jou looked at him like he had grown another head but pleased nonetheless.  
"Fine. But no dog comments!"

"I can't promise you that pup."

"Not a dog!"

"I called you pup." Kaiba's stare made him stop answering back. Something inside him told him this was his chance. To break the curse!

Mokuba smiled at them before going out and calling Isono.

"Well, I'll be going now. Have fun you two." At that Mokuba dashed outside.

Deep inside Seto, something's telling him it's all a set-up.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Hello Yugi. Yes, I'm successfully out of the mansion. Though I'm still upset because you're suppose to call earlier before that. Did you know Niisama made me clean the game room? THE game room!" Mokuba as he called the Kame Game Shop.

Isono, driving the limo and hearing the one sided conversation just shook his head. He doesn't know who's more fearful. The older brother that with a single glance can give a person a heart attack; or the younger one who could make the world fall on his feet with a simple act?

A very conspiring laugh was heard from the back. Maybe...he really doesn't want to know.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The first hour was very awkward. They don't know what to do or what to say with each other. They've decided to move into the living room and watch TV. Jou silently ate his pizza while Seto surf the tube. After finishing the box and watching some reruns, Jou can't stand the silence.

"Let's play some games!" With that declaration, they went from one board game into another. Even if after every game Seto won, he found it challenging to play with the mutt. He's actually having fun.

After winning cluedo (2), Seto proposed they go swimming at the indoor pool. Jou's eyes widen. He can't let Seto see his scales!

"Um...could we not swim today Kaiba? I think I'm coming down with something and I--" Jou babbled but was cut off when Kaiba felt his forehead.

"No fever pup. So it's alright for you to swim. But if you don't want to, we could just make some popcorn and watch some movies." Seto tried to be casual even though all the Setos in his forehead are now mutually screaming DATE! DATE! DATE!

"That would be fun. Let's go put make some popcorn so it'll be cooking while we select the movies." Jou grabbed Seto's hand and dashed towards the kitchen. Inwardly, he's keeping himself from squealing that he's holding his Seto's hand. Jou chuckled from his possessiveness.

Kaiba just let Jou lead the way as he fight his blush down. 'Like a puppy leading his master.'

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

After two movies and about four bowls of popcorn, Seto received a call from Mokuba if he could stay at his friend's house for the meantime. He then asked if he and Jou already ate their dinner. He looked at the clock and saw it's already past seven. He ended the call and sat beside Jou who's currently laughing at a random comedy movie.

"Pup, it's past seven. Want to eat some dinner?" Seto asked.

"Um...nah...I just ate all these popcorn so I'm quite full now. But thank you." Jou smiled at him. When the ending credits rolled, Jou put the bowl at the coffee table and stretched. "Thanks for having me here Kaiba. I really enjoyed your company." Jou looked down, blushing while he says that.

"I guess it's the same for me mutt." Seto smirked. Jou twitched with the nickname.

"Hey! I said no dog names!"

"But you let me call you pup." Seto said deadpanned.

Jou blushed. The reason for that was because he thinks it's like Seto's pet name for him so it's different. Guess he's wrong.

"Never mind. See ya tomorrow Kaib'!" Jou stood up and was practically dashing to the front door. Seto's eyes widen seeing Jou's face. He stood up and went after him.

"Wait Jou!" Seto called before Jou could open the door. With his name being called, he stopped and waited for the brunette.

"I won't say sorry or anything..." Kaiba started. Kaiba's don't apologize after all.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Jou tried smiling at him but failed.

"But I mean what I said. I did have fun. I'm not really good at this but..." Kaiba trailed off when he saw Jou's face.

"But what?" Jou felt a tingling sensation but he ignored it.

Seto couldn't say anything. The curse...it was true...

He held Jou's shoulder and spun him sideways to see the mirror. Jou's eyes widen. His ears are now fin-like and his face was covered with scales. He looked with fearful eyes at his image then at Seto.

"Set...I can explain. You see--" a sudden pain in the head took away his consciousness. Seto catches him as he fell. As he brought Jou up to his room, his mind was racing. What to do? The curse...its happening. Jou's going to...NO! He cannot let Jou die! As he laid the unconscious puppy on his bed, he made a call to Yami, not expecting that a certain green eyed boy was waiting for this chance.

tbc

1. We all know Seto's deranged. XD 2. Cluedo is a mystery game. Don't own it so please don't sue. XD

A/N: You're all going to kill me right? Erm...could that wait till I finish this? V Next chappie will be up next week IF things will go as planned. I really don't want to put this fic on hiatus after the USB fiasco. . I'm feeling...the end is near...hinthint XDXDXD

To all reviewers, thank you with all my heart. You're still there after everything. I'm really thankful. You're the bright spot in my life right now. Thank you very much. hands out cookies and plushies

Oh,do you have multiply accounts? Can I add you? XD just leave your multiply name on the reviews and I'll add you. You can also add me on YM, Just tell me who you are first okay? If you have hotmail, netpasspor or msn, I'll try adding you tru my windows messenger though I'm still getting the hang of it. XDXD -getting excited over her new PC connection.


End file.
